


justanotherStonyfan: Friends and Functions - Russian translation - Друзья и праздники

by SilverRaindemon



Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Еда, Хэллоуин, восстановление после травмы, еда для комфорта, медицинский жаргон, первые встречи, сыворотка суперсолдата
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: Ну потому что, черт. Каждый год они отмечают Хэллоуин вместе, так же как каждый год они вместе пробуют первый чай с шариками или кофе в Старбакс с сезонными вкусами, когда приходит зима (тыквенный латте со специями, ясен пень), так же как каждый год они устраивают вместе День Сраного Валентина. Так что каждый год на Хэллоуин они одеваются чуть более необычно, чем всегда, а потом вместе куда-нибудь идут (обычно договорившись заранее, куда именно), они отлично проводят время, а потом ночуют у одного из них вместе и смотрят фильмы ужасов и едят конфеты.А сегодня четверг, всего два дня до Хэллоуина. Когда он поднимает на нее глаза, она уже не улыбается, и Джеймс не может ее за это упрекнуть, черт, в этом году Хэллоуин выпадает на гребаную субботу. Буквально, самый лучший день для Хэллоуина, и до него осталось два дня, а он уже месяц как напрочь об этом забыл. Вот херня.- Эми...- У тебя не получается, да? – говорит она, и ему не нужно даже смотреть на нее, чтобы знать, какое у нее выражение. – А осталось всего два дня.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395565
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friends and Functions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605469) by [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan). 



> огромное спасибо [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan) за разрешение переводить эти чудные фанфики :)

Наутро Стив, вполне предсказуемо, выжат как лимон. Джеймсу не нравится думать об этом в формулировке «у него был такой насыщенный вечер», потому что Стив – не пятилетний ребенок, которого может вымотать тяжелый вечер общения с людьми.

Однако, вчера вечером с Наташей Стив не ложился спать дольше, чем Джеймс видел его бодрствующим вот уже долгое время, и он не знает, получилось ли у Стива подремать, когда она была у него еще днем. Ему кажется, что вряд ли.

На следующее утро Стив вялый, он встает раньше Джеймса, но снова тяжело шаркает, когда передвигается, и кутается в толстовку. Джеймс не удивлен – он не удивился бы, даже если бы Стив проспал весь день, ведь он восстанавливается после огнестрельного ранения. Джеймсу интересно, станет ли когда-либо легче думать о том, что случилось. Возможно, так быть и не должно.

\- Эй, - окликает его Стив. – Ты знаешь, как готовить горячий шоколад по-французски?

Джеймс хлопает глазами, глядя на него. Через сорок пять минут ему нужно спускаться на работу, а Стив вообще выглядит наполовину спящим.

\- Нет, - отвечает он. – Не хочешь поделиться?

Оказывается, что это старомодный способ готовить горячий шоколад, по крайней мере, с точки зрения Джеймса. Молоко надо подогреть на плите (с корицей, потому что Стиву нравится корица), добавить немного ванили, а потом чайную ложку какао-порошка.

Потом в это добавить дохрена шоколада, пока в результате не получится миска чего-то с шелковисто-равномерной консистенцией, напоминающей заварной крем. И вот в это Стив затем начинает макать пончик, разламывая его на мелкие кусочки. А потом второй.

Джеймс этого не делает. Джеймс выпивает немного смеси, добавив в нее предварительно намного больше молока, и поджаривает на завтрак бекон. Стив обмакивает в свой горячий шоколад и его тоже, и на вкус это, когда он предлагает Джеймсу попробовать, не так ужасно, как полагал Джеймс.

\- Ну, бекон с кленовым сиропом тоже вполне съедобен, верно? – замечает он, и Стив пожимает плечами.

\- Много где можно попробовать бекон в шоколаде, - говорит он. – Я знаю одно место, где так делают и мороженое.

Джеймс все же отказывается съедать целую миску такого шоколада сам, и Стив кивает в ответ.

\- Я тогда доем это в обед, - говорит он. – Если не возражаешь?

Джеймс накрывает ладонью руку Стива, лежащую на столе.

\- С чего бы мне возражать? – отвечает он. Стив качает головой, и Джеймс не может понять, выглядит он усталым, грустным или непонимающим. – Ты в порядке?

Стив зевает, кивая снова, накрывает руку Джеймса своей свободной рукой и закрывает глаза.

\- Я ужасно устал, - говорит он. – Я думал, что я в порядке, но я... – он снова зевает.

\- Возвращайся в постель, - Джеймс поглаживает костяшки Стива пальцами – у того холодные руки.

\- Ммм, я хочу допить свой горячий шоколад, - он помешивает его особенно хрустящей полоской бекона.

\- Ну конечно, только когда я уйду на работу, иначе ты не сможешь поцеловать мое прекрасное лицо на прощание.

Стив улыбается, выдыхает через нос, но потом его взгляд соскальзывает в сторону, улыбка пропадает.

\- Жалко, что арахисового соуса не осталось, - замечает он.

Джеймс смеется, смотрит на время на телефоне.

\- У меня есть еще где-то пятнадцать минут, хочешь я просто..., – он указывает на плиту.

Стив смотрит на плиту – ладно, нет, Стив тяжело поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на плиту, черт, он, наверное, совсем вымотался.

\- У тебя есть рецепт? – спрашивает он.

\- Я был студентом, - отвечает Джеймс. – Что ты хочешь сделать с этим соусом?

Стив переводит взгляд на него.

\- Не уверен, что тебе стоит это знать, - говорит он.

Джеймс тоже в этом не уверен.

\- Ладно, - говорит ему Джеймс. – Это просто, нужно типа... на каждую ложку арахисового масла добавить _большую_ порцию соевого соуса, немного чеснока и немного... у тебя есть смесь “пять специй”?

\- Там, где всякие консервы, - Стив вытягивает обе руки на столе, потом укладывает на них голову.

Джеймс находит специи.

\- И тростниковый сахар у тебя тоже есть, - он знает, потому что видел его, - он берет немного тоже. – Так, хорошо. Сколько порошка чили добавить?

\- Нет, - отказывается Стив, - спасибо. Нет, спасибо, чили не надо.

А потом Джеймс опрокидывает ближайшую банку арахисового масла в глубокую сковороду вместе с остальными ингредиентами и доливает достаточно сливок, чтобы вся смесь стала жидкой.

После того, как он начинает помешивать соус, до готовности проходит совсем немного времени, но Джеймс слышит, как у Стива урчит в животе, хоть тот и позавтракал.

\- Вкусно пахнет, - замечает Стив, и Джеймс проверяет, чтобы все сгустки арахисового масла разошлись, а крошечные кусочки арахиса распределились равномерно.

\- Ты будешь его горячим или...

\- Милый, я тебя люблю, - говорит Стив, - но ты бы не мог...

\- Да, вот, - Джеймс начинает искать, во что бы его перелить.

Стив подталкивает к нему свою пустую миску из-под горячего шоколада через стол, заставляя громыхать приборы и посуду, и Джеймс решает, что если бы ему было дело до крошечной лужицы остатков на дне, то Стив попросил бы чистую миску.

\- Вуаля, - Джеймс переливает соус и подталкивает миску обратно к Стиву. – Хочешь ложку побо...

\- Я возьму миску в руки и выпью это в ту же секунду, как ты уйдешь на работу, милый, может быть даже с еще одним пончиком, - говорит Стив, но он смотрит на Джеймса с такой благодарностью, что Джеймс мог бы подумать, что его месяцами не кормили, если бы не видел, как Стив ударно укладывает в себя еду на протяжении последних двенадцати часов. – Спасибо, солнышко, _большое_ спасибо.

Джеймс пытается не думать о планах Стива на соус, как бы одновременно ужасающи и уморительны они ни были.

Вместо этого он берет свою сумку, проверяет, что не забыл телефон, потом подходит к Стиву и целует его в висок поверх капюшона, потому что Стив уже закидывает соус в рот ложку за ложкой.

\- Я вернусь в обед, - говорит он.

\- Угу, - отвечает Стив. – Люблю тебя.

Джеймс улыбается себе под нос, шагая к двери. Он даже не успевает закрыть ее за собой, когда Стив бросает ложку и поднимает со стола миску целиком.

* * *

Джеймс работает над распределением частиц в поле электромагнитной репульсии в надежде, что у него в дальнейшем получится развить это в некое подобие оружия импульсного действия, потому что это не только может оказаться почему-либо полезным для Мстителей – в конце концов, технически у костюма Железного Человека на руках и ногах репульсоры, а не бластеры – но и было бы здорово не просто защищать этим, а еще и отталкивать врагов или, например, предоставить средство, позволяющее выкопаться из обломков разрушенного здания или сбросить с себя тяжелое транспортное средство в случае необходимости.

Они уже решили вопрос извлечения кислорода из окружающей атмосферы, чтобы гарантировать, что находящиеся под щитом не задохнутся, - а Эми работает над миниатюризацией системы, но это сложно, учитывая, что эта штука должна получиться портативной. Они даже собираются протестировать ее возможности при погружении, чтобы посмотреть, получится ли у них заставить систему извлекать кислород из воды. Разумеется, это будет опция только на крайний случай, но никогда не знаешь, когда лишняя пара минут окажется полезной.

Они в основном работают молча, не потому, что им нечего сказать друг другу, а потому, что написание кода требует сосредоточенности: не получится болтать о повседневных делах, когда пытаешься перестроить электромагнитную структуру плаща-невидимки так, чтобы он сохранял целостность при расширении наружу от резкого жеста рукой, а также сохранял достаточно мощности, чтобы оставаться при этом полезным. Он думал над тем, чтобы сделать мощность пропорциональной конкретному жесту, но, честно говоря, если вы оказались в таком положении, что вам потребовалась миниатюрная РеПроСис, какова вероятность, что у вас будет время решить, какой именно жест использовать?

Он потягивает фраппучино со вкусом булочки с корицей, который ему купила Эми.

И все же, если щитом нужно отодвинуть кучу мусорных баков, а не, например, кучу обломков здания или автобус, может быть полезно иметь возможность регулировать силу.

Ну да ладно, он займется этим, когда у него реально получится двигать что-то щитом.

Он изучает размер решетки репульсии, когда рядом с ним потягивается Эми, и он уже собирается спросить, как она, когда она говорит:

\- Слушай, я знаю, у тебя там твой большой не-секретный секрет, но типа Хэллоуин уже в субботу, а я все еще не знаю, что ты...

И вот Джеймс в полной жопе.

\- Что? – восклицает он. – Черт. _Черт!_

Ну потому что, черт. Каждый год они отмечают Хэллоуин вместе, так же как каждый год они вместе пробуют первый чай с шариками или кофе в Старбакс с сезонными вкусами, когда приходит зима (тыквенный латте со специями, ясен пень), так же как каждый год они устраивают вместе День Сраного Валентина. Так что каждый год на Хэллоуин они одеваются чуть более необычно, чем всегда, а потом вместе куда-нибудь идут (обычно договорившись заранее, куда именно), они отлично проводят время, а потом ночуют у одного из них вместе и смотрят фильмы ужасов и едят конфеты.

А сегодня четверг, всего два дня до Хэллоуина. Когда он поднимает на нее глаза, она уже не улыбается, и Джеймс не может ее за это упрекнуть, черт, в этом году Хэллоуин выпадает на гребаную _субботу._ Буквально, самый лучший день для Хэллоуина, и до него осталось два дня, а он уже месяц как напрочь об этом забыл. _Вот херня._

 _-_ Эми...

\- У тебя не получается, да? – говорит она, и ему не нужно даже смотреть на нее, чтобы знать, какое у нее выражение. – А осталось всего два дня.

И на этот раз Джеймс _реально_ попал, он просто целиком провалился в эту гребаную жопу. Смысл ведь не в Хэллоуине, не в том, чтобы нарядиться и повеселиться, смысл в том, чтобы выйти в люди один раз в году, когда можно не париться, кто что может сказать по поводу того, что у него на лице, смысл в том, чтобы провести время с Эми во время праздника, который она обожает, в том, чтобы быть хорошим другом и получать удовольствие от того, что они друзья и они вместе – в этот единственный день в году, не считая их дней рождения, что совсем другое дело, и он накосячил.

 _Охренеть,_ как он накосячил.

\- Эймс, - говорит он, но она качает головой.

\- Забудь, - говорит она, и когда он тянется к ней – она отдергивает руку. – Занимайся и дальше своим маленьким секретным проектом или что там у тебя. _Черт_ побери, я купила тебе черто...

\- Я могу это доказать, - перебивает ее Джеймс, и она поднимает на него глаза.

\- Что доказать, придурок? – она меряет его взглядом. – Не забывай хотя бы, на каком языке ты говоришь, прежде чем оправдываться.

Джеймс стискивает зубы и вытаскивает телефон из кармана.

\- Ладно, - говорит он. – Ладно, но если все это херово кончится, это будет по твоей вине, и я буду считать тебя ответственной за это, понятно?

Она только смотрит на него, смотрит с _таким_ выражением.

\- Дай мне минуту, - она фыркает, а он тыкает в номер Стива в своем телефоне.

Когда Джарвис соединяет их, он слышит, что Стив практически еще не проснулся, и немедленно чувствует себя просто ужасно. Он прикусывает губу, колеблясь.

Ох, может быть, ему просто повесить трубку.

\- _А?_ – произносит Стив. – _Милый? Ты в порядке?_

\- Прости, - отвечает Джеймс. – Да, я в порядке. Я просто... я... хотел спросить, можно я приведу с собой в обед одну из моих коллег сегодня?

\- _Что, Эми?­_ – спрашивает Стив, потом Джеймс _слышит,_ как что-то произносит Джарвис, а потом Стив повторяет, - _Эми?_

Он качает головой.

\- Послушай, это..., - начинает он, - я... – Это ужасно с его стороны, Стива _ранили_ , в конце концов. И он так вымотался во время визита Наташи, последнее, что ему сейчас нужно, - это еще один.

\- _Джеймс, что случилось, милый, хочешь, я..._

Он отворачивается от Эми с телефоном.

\- Я хотел узнать, можно ли мне взять с собой второго члена моей команды, - говорит он. – Это буквально на пару минут, просто чтобы она поняла, что происходит.

Воцаряется длительная пауза.

\- _Это... так ты говоришь не про Эми?_

\- Ага, - отвечает Джеймс, - она тут со мной.

\- _А, понял, секретная операция, ясно._

\- ...и она только что напомнила мне, что в субботу Хэллоуин, а я совсем забыл, а мы каждый год вместе ходим куда-нибудь, и я _знаю_ , что осталось совсем мало времени...

\- _Чуть помедленнее, милый..._

\- Я знаю, я знаю, я бы никогда не попросил, но она... – он смотрит ей в глаза, - ... она моя лучшая подруга, и я хочу, чтобы она была в курсе.

\- _Милый, милый, чуть помедленнее, солнышко, погоди, можешь... –_ Джеймс слышит, как он делает вдох, он наверное и морщится сейчас тоже, господи, он недостаточно хорошо себя чувствует для посетителей. – _Мне нужно найти рубашку..._

\- Нет, - говорит Джеймс, - нет, все в порядке, мы пойдем на обед только часа через полтора, но...

\- _О! О, ну тогда нормально. Да, просто напиши мне, когда будешь выходить._

\- Стив, если ты чувствуешь, что не...

\- Стив? – произносит Эми.

\- _Все нормально, просто пришли мне сообщение, а потом, если у тебя получится захватить мне чай латте из кофейни, ты бы не мог? Большой? Мне ужасно хочется, и это даст мне время, ну, знаешь. Найти нижнее белье. Потому что прямо сейчас я это делать не собираюсь._

Джеймс кивает.

\- Спасибо, - выдыхает он. – Спасибо!

\- _Все хорошо, милый?_ – отвечает Стив. – _Скоро_ у _видимся с вами обоими. Люблю тебя._

\- И я тебя, - говорит Джеймс, а потом смотрит на Эми. – Тебе разрешили подняться сегодня со мной, но я не знаю, как долго мы сможем там пробыть, и сперва мне нужно будет купить чай латте.

Она все еще не выглядит довольной, но поворачивается обратно к своему рабочему месту, смахивает воображаемую пылинку со штанины.

\- Как скажешь, Мистерио, - говорит она.

Джеймс хмурится, но пытается думать о том, что она не знает того, что знает он, и что, если бы он оказался на ее месте, то, скорее всего, точно так же злился бы.

* * *

Однако, несмотря на то, что у него есть идеальная уважительная причина, он все равно чувствует себя, как полный мудак. Вообще-то, он чувствует себя, как полный мудак, сразу по двум поводам: он забыл про любимый праздник Эми, а еще он вроде как навязывает встречу с ней Стиву, который все еще вымотан после встречи с кем-то, кого он реально _знает._

И все же, он не может забрать свои слова обратно. И не стал бы, даже если бы мог: он знает, что она расстроена, знает, что у нее есть на это причина. И если он не покажет ей правду сейчас, есть вероятность, что она уже никогда не позволит ему это сделать. Он думает, что, возможно, если бы на ее месте была Бекка, он смог бы убедить ее, даже если бы отложил все еще немного, но он и сам не хочет этого. Они со Стивом вместе уже достаточно долго, и по сути ему осталось про это рассказать только Коннору и Эми.

Он расскажет Коннору попозже – он все равно не хочет затмить новость о беременности его девушки.

* * *

Хотя он продремал еще полтора часа, Стив все еще чувствует себя усталым, когда срабатывает будильник, который он поставил. И дело в том, что он совершенно не против, чтобы Эми поднялась сюда тоже, это хорошо. Если Джеймс доверяет ей настолько, чтобы все рассказать, Стив с радостью это сделает. Но по телефону голос Джеймса звучал нерадостно, а Стив еле проснулся, когда тот звонил, не говоря уже, что он и пять минут назад еще спал. А сейчас ему надо почистить зубы и побриться – нет, нахер, он не станет бриться, она переживет его щетину. Ему нужно найти белье и какую-нибудь хорошую рубашку – он постарается выглядеть хорошо, в основном потому, что знает, как много она значит для Джеймса. Кроме того, он отправил Джеймса в кофейню в обеденный час пик, так что у него есть еще немного времени в запасе.

* * *

Он слышит, как входят Джеймс и Эми, когда он натягивает штаны. Он нашел приличную майку, которая ему слегка великовата, большой, толстый кардиган и пару слаксов. Это ему подходит, и хотя одежда слегка натирает кожу, но на тот час, или сколько там времени они здесь пробудут, все будет нормально.

\- Мы тут! – кричит Джеймс, и Стив улыбается, качает головой и последний раз проверяет в зеркале, как он выглядит.

Он все-таки побрился, потому что хоть это и личный визит, но он не знает, как Эми это воспримет, так что ему лучше выглядеть презентабельно, и ему нужно произвести хотя бы относительно солидное впечатление. Он приглаживает волосы в последний раз – ему на самом деле следовало бы еще и немного подстричь эту отросшую волну, но ему говорили, что такая прическа производит «благонадежное» впечатление, что бы _это_ ни значило.

Стив идет по коридору в гостиную и слышит, как эти двое разговаривают.

\- Просто подожди минутку, - говорит Джеймс, но голос Эми звучит совершенно не взволнованно, что... отличается от впечатления, которое осталось у Стива после звонка, так что же происходит?

\- И сюда ты ходил каждый день? – говорит она. – Это не _похоже_ на офис.

\- Потому что это не офис, - входя говорит Стив, но потом его вроде как перебивают, когда Эми от неожиданности вскрикивает и резко поворачивается к нему, - ха, о боже мой, - он смеется, - извини, пожалуйста!

\- О господи, что за чертовщина, - выдыхает Эми, прижимая руку к груди, а Джеймс слегка улыбается.

\- Привет, - говорит он, но Стив все еще посмеивается.

\- Ох, мне правда так жаль, - он подходит к ней, протягивая руку, - я не хотел тебя напугать.

\- О божечки, все нормально, - отвечает Эми. – Типа, все хорошо, о боже мой, Джеймс не сказал, что работает с вами, - она смотрит на Джеймса, - о господи, Джеймс, как тебе удалось заполучить секретный проект с Капитаном Америка? О боже мой, это _он_ будет использовать...

\- Не-не! – прерывает ее Стив, и она замирает. – Я не знаю, буду я или нет, но зато я знаю, что вам про это нельзя разговаривать, и я не хочу, чтобы у тебя возникли проблемы.

Но одновременно с тем, как Стив это произносит, Джеймс говорит:

\- Эймс, он Коммандер, черт побери.

И Стив чувствует, как улыбка исчезает с его лица.

\- Джеймс, - говорит он, а Эми снова смотрит на него.

\- О боже, сэр, простите, пожалуйста, - она жмет его руку.

\- Все нормально, - говорит он, - это постоянно случается. Но помимо этого дело еще и в том, что он со мной не работает, мы встречаемся.

Эми хмурит брови, выпуская его руку.

\- Вы...? – говорит она.

\- Ага. Это мой латте, милый?

\- Угу, - отвечает Джеймс, проходит мимо Эми, у которой отвисла челюсть, и коротко целует Стива в качестве приветствия, а потом вручает ему латте. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Ох ничего себе, - говорит Эми. - _Niúbì_ …

Стив смеется – это разговорное выражение, которое ему знакомо, и означает оно по сути «зашибись», хотя буквальный перевод немного более красочный.

\- Я в порядке, солнышко, спасибо. Рад снова видеть тебя, Эми, Джеймс постоянно про тебя рассказывает.

\- О боже мой, так его на самом деле _зовут Стив!_ – восклицает она. – О боже мой, но вас же подстрелили где-то три недели..., – у нее широко распахиваются глаза, а потом она медленно поворачивает голову, смотрит на Джеймса. – Вот почему ты был на больничном, - говорит она. – _Вот почему_ ты был на больничном _и_ почему ты был такой грустный, _и_ почему ты сказал, что у тебя заболел член семьи, о боже мой, я такая дура. Как долго вы встречаетесь? Типа... О боже мой, вы же были тогда в баре, и _вот почему_ вы друг другу строили глазки на курсе СПЧС, о боже мой, сколько времени вы уже встречаетесь?

Стив чувствует, что снова улыбается.

\- Через две недели в воскресенье будет шесть месяцев, - говорит он, и Джеймс переводит на него взгляд. – С нашего первого свидания.

Джеймс кивает.

\- Точно, - говорит он. – Это было пятнадцатого ноября, верно?

Стив улыбается.

\- Именно, - отвечает он. – Эми, не хочешь присесть?

\- Секундочку, - она отмахивается от него, а потом осознает, с кем разговаривает. – О боже мой, извините, мне _так_ неловко.

\- Все нормально, - говорит Стив. – А _я_ , пожалуй, сяду.

\- Ага, в вас же попали четыре раза, охренеть, вы вообще должны отдыхать, мне лучше уйти...

\- Послушай, - говорит Стив, прежде чем Джеймс успеет с ней согласиться, потому что он выглядит так, словно это вполне возможно. – Я не сплю, потому что пора мне загрузиться калориями. Мой метаболизм и так совершенно бешеный, но когда я выздоравливаю, его буквально не остановить. Так что я все равно не спал бы, ты совершенно не нарушаешь мой распорядок.

\- Как меня вообще сюда пустили? – спрашивает она, и Джеймс, идущий в кухню, даже не оборачивается.

\- Мы же уже прошли проверку, - отвечает Джеймс. – Плюс я за тебя поручился.

Стив наблюдает, как она заметно обдумывает это, как она оглядывает гостиную и потом смотрит в спину Джеймсу.

\- Прости, - говорит она, и Стив опускает глаза, отводит их в сторону, чтобы предоставить им хоть какое-то подобие приватности. – Я должна была тебе верить.

Джеймс перестает давить чеснок и вздыхает, откидывает голову назад и смотрит в потолок.

\- Я бы сам себе не поверил, - наконец говорит он. – И мне жаль насчет Хэллоуина...

\- Вам нужно идти! – замечает Стив. - На Хэллоуин... я не в том смысле, что уйти сейчас, - он жестом останавливает Эми, которая уже собиралась встать, – я не хочу, чтобы вы ушли сейчас, я имею в виду, Джеймс, вам следует пойти погулять. В субботу.

\- Нет, о боже мой, - говорит Эми, - нет, все в порядке, я не знала, что он...

\- Мы не будем сейчас это обсуждать, - отвечает Джеймс, и Стив чувствует, как его брови ползут вверх, смотрит на Эми и корчит рожицу, как бы говоря «упс».

\- Конечно, милый, - вместо этого говорит он вслух, - тебе помочь с обедом?

\- Я помогу, - Эми встает с дивана, машет рукой Стиву, словно говоря «погодите», и смотрит на него вопросительно, кивая в сторону Джеймса.

Стив кивает в ответ – это отличный план. Она лучшая подруга Джеймса, но у них явно был конфликт, так что если она считает, что сможет все разрулить, он не станет ей мешать.

Она подходит к Джеймсу и негромко с ним разговаривает, начиная помогать ему готовить, а Стив делает глоток своего латте – он мог бы послушать, о чем они говорят, если бы захотел, его слух позволил бы ему это сделать, но он предпочитает отвлечься.

Латте пахнет, как пирожное, как мороженое, как имбирная коврижка из магазина, как морковный пирог и сливочная глазурь. Так пахнут свечи, и те кошмарные сорта мыла, которые пахнут, как еда, - прямо под сладостью скрываются восковые и искусственные нотки, нечто густое и насыщенное, типа зефирок или масляного крема. Он чувствует запах специй, что-то, почти похожее на фрукты, а первый же глоток наполняет его рот теплом и сладостью, а нос спустя миг – ароматом специй.

Он чувствует, как тепло скользит вниз по его пищеводу, как скулы и переносицу начинает ломить от сладости, и делает еще один маленький глоток. Он собирается потягивать по чуть-чуть – чтобы надольше хватило – и после того, как он сглатывает, сухость на его языке дополняется едким привкусом кофе.

Это ужасно.

Он это _обожает._

* * *

\- Эй, - говорит Эми.

Джеймс режет зеленый лук.

\- Ты не против, если я приготовлю лапшу? Я не знаю, что ты хотела...

\- Эй, - повторяет Эми, и Джеймс поднимает на нее глаза.

Она видит, что он расстроен, это не так сложно определить.

\- Я вынудила тебя рассказать мне? – спрашивает она, но он мотает головой, сцепив зубы. – Джеймс...

\- Нет, и я не злюсь на тебя, - отвечает он. – Я... Ну, я злюсь, но это... Я просто... Знаешь, как иногда злишься на что-то, хотя осознаешь, что злиться на это неправильно?

Она опирается на столешницу, складывает руки на груди.

\- Прости меня, - говорит она, и он кладет нож.

\- Конечно, - говорит он. – Только тебе не за что просить прощения.

\- Вообще-то есть за что, - потому что она заставила его раскрыть ей большой секрет, а он...

\- Нет, послушай, ладно, - говорит он, - ты моя лучшая подруга, и я тебе не рассказал все раньше, но дело не в этом, дело в том, что я не рассказал тебе о своем бойфренде, а потом не рассказывал, куда хожу...

\- Да, но ты не мог рассказать мне и о том, и о другом, потому что это по сути одна и та же вещь, о которой тебе нельзя было мне рассказывать...

\- Да, но _ты этого не знала,_ \- восклицает Джеймс, достаточно громко, чтобы _Сам Стив Роджерс_ на секунду опустил свой стакан из кофейни и посмотрел на них. – В этом все, в этом же все дело, ты не знала, и ты злилась, но вообще, привет? Я, черт побери, натурально игнорировал тебя три недели, а потом я, черт побери, натурально забыл про Хэллоуин.

Сам Стив Роджерс прищуривается, делает вдох, но потом передумывает и возвращается к своему кофе, а Джеймс говорит:

\- Ты моя лучшая подруга. И даже если бы я _никогда_ не смог тебе рассказать, что, черт возьми, происходит, у тебя было полное право злиться, и мне следовало, типа. Писать тебе смски. Или типа того, даже чтобы просто сказать, что меня втянули в нечто засекреченное, или сказать «Я не ненавижу тебя, я просто занят» или типа того, но я этого не сделал. И я злюсь, что ты на меня разозлилась, потому что я терпеть не могу, когда на меня злятся. Но типа. В смысле. Это справедливо, что ты на меня злилась. Я бы чертовски разозлился, если бы я был на твоем месте.

\- Эй, _Báichī_ , - говорит она, _эй, идиот_ , и Джеймс поднимает на нее взгляд. Она протягивает ему руку. – Друзья?

Джеймс смотрит на нее еще несколько секунд, потом убирает руки со столешницы, поворачивается к ней и обнимает ее. Она обнимает его в ответ, потому что, ну, ладно, они лучшие друзья, но еще...

Ладно, это сложно укладывается в голове, но типа...

Тайного бойфренда Джеймса ранили почти насмерть, и ему пришлось все это держать в секрете. У него, наверное, был очень напряженный месяц. Наверное, даже больше месяца.

\- Не думаю, - говорит Сам Стив Роджерс, - что ты или я способны сделать _хоть что-то_ «натурально».

\- О господи, - бормочет Эми в плечо Джеймсу. – Ты встречаешься с Самим Стивом Роджерсом, и он по сути только что сказал «ты гейййййй», как в мемах.

Джеймс отодвигается и смотрит на нее, потом на Стива Роджерса. Тот, кажется, что-то обдумывает.

\- Что? – переспрашивает Джеймс.

Стив Роджерс улыбается так, словно пытается не рассмеяться.

\- Ты геййййй, - говорит он, и Эми смеется так громко, что у нее начинает болеть живот, не только потому что охренеть _вот это да,_ но и потому что _выражение лица_ Джеймса!

Жизнь Эми, ох, с ума сойти, жизнь Эми просто великолепна.

* * *

Эми умна. Стив знает, что она умна, потому что она ждет, пока они все не сядут за стол, и только тогда начинает задавать вопросы, как они познакомились и начали встречаться, что означает, что Джеймс может большую часть обеда отвечать на эти вопросы, тем самым избегая как неловкого молчания, так и любого обсуждения его планов на Хэллоуин.

А когда у них заканчиваются темы, связанные с их отношениями, Стив начинает спрашивать ее обо всем, что только может придумать, насчет их дружбы.

\- Особо нечего рассказывать, - говорит Эми и начинает с:

\- Мы оба были частью инициативы по найму новых работников, обоих взяли на разработку.

Но постепенно Стив узнает и что прадедушка и прабабушка Эми со стороны матери переехали в Америку после войны – войны, в которой участвовал Стив, - и что отец Эми приехал в Америку учиться в колледже, когда ему было примерно восемнадцать. Мандаринский – родной язык Эми, английский – второй, а испанский, который она учила в школе, - третий. Она единственный ребенок, но по ее рассказам выходит, что ее родители, возможно, хотели еще одного ребенка.

Она любит романы фэнтези, а Джеймс подсадил ее на «Сверхчеловека», и она любит Хэллоуин больше всех остальных праздников, потому что ее семья по сути не отмечает Рождество.

\- Ну то есть они и Хэллоуин не празднуют, но никто из моих друзей не хочет тусоваться на Рождество, да и все клевые места закрыты тогда.

Она умна, вежлива, и явно очень сильно старается не позволять себе наговорить лишнего. При этом она не упрощает для него то, о чем говорит, не ведет себя так, словно Стив может не знать, о чем она говорит, и она разговаривает с ними обоими, не только со Стивом. Он не знает, является ли ее уверенность в общении с ним личным качеством, или она развилась в результате работы в Башне, где вокруг постоянно Мстители, или дело в том, что она уже встречалась с ним раньше, но, что бы это ни было, это приятно, и Стиву она очень нравится. Вообще, она сильно похожа на Бекку, так что он понимает, почему Джеймс хорошо с ней ладит.

Она нравится ему даже больше за то, что когда она отвечает на все его вопросы, то начинает задавать вопросы ему. Какое его любимое течение в искусстве (у нее это импрессионизм, а Джеймс одинаково любит ар-деко и ар-нуво), есть ли у него любимый художник, любимая техника, любимый жанр.

Никто никогда его об этом не спрашивает, так что на самом деле очень приятно иметь возможность об этом поговорить.

\- Знаешь, - говорит он, когда у них наконец, кажется, закончились темы для разговоров, - Джеймс действительно постоянно о тебе говорит. И Тони действительно очень высоко вас обоих ценит, а я на самом деле рад, что мне довелось, ну знаешь... Нормально поговорить с тобой, а не над блокнотом для автографов.

Она краснеет.

\- И ты даже не спрашивала его про задания, - говорит Джеймс.

\- Лол, нет конечно? – она смотрит на Джеймса так, словно тот только что предложил ей подпрыгнуть на диване и попробовать взлететь, - очень красноречивое выражение « _нет конечно, ты, что, идиот_ ». - С чего бы вообще я стала это делать?

\- О боже мой, слышала бы ты моего дядю, - отвечает Джеймс, а Стив улыбается себе под нос, пока Джеймс перехватывает инициативу в разговоре.

Что бы там ни было между ними, это, кажется, уже в прошлом, слава богу, и он с удовольствием усядется поудобнее и даст им поговорить пока вдвоем. После обеда ему скорее всего понадобится еще подремать.

* * *

Когда они заканчивают беседовать и пора спускаться обратно на работу, Стива уже клонит в сон. Он знал, что так и будет, но все равно рад, что они пришли его навестить: к нему уже пару раз заходили друзья поиграть в карты, пока Джеймс на работе, пару человек заходили на кофе, но приятно полноценно пообщаться с кем-то, кто так важен для Джеймса. Ему обязательно нужно будет встретиться с Коннором.

Вообще он озвучивает эту мысль, но случайно прерывается, зевая.

\- Уфф, извините, - говорит он, но Эми тут же встает.

\- Я не даю вам спать, - говорит она, и он пытается возразить, но она, кажется, не позволит ему вывернуться – как не любить сильных женщин, бог видит, Стив их любит.

\- Кажется, Джеймсу очень полезна дружба с тобой, - замечает он. – Ему нужен кто-то, кто будет направлять его на верный путь.

\- О боже, вот уж действительно, - соглашается Джеймс. – Я вырос в доме с двумя женщинами, не знаю, как люди без них управляются вообще.

\- Главное не ожидать, что они будут делать что-то за тебя, - говорит Эми.

\- Не, - отвечает Стив, - просто честно говорить мне, когда я веду себя, как идиот.

\- О, ну, - говорит Эми, - если вам когда-нибудь понадобится заполнить эту вакансию...

Стив смеется.

Джеймс обходит стол, наклоняется за поцелуем, потом вытаскивает из кармана телефон – наверное, проверить, который час.

\- Фото? – говорит Эми, и Стив вроде как...

Ладно, сказать, что он разочарован, - это преувеличение, но все же...

\- Эми, - говорит Джеймс, - он нездоров, ты можешь подождать с селфи хотя бы пока...

\- О, ненене, - она поднимает обе руки, останавливая его, - ой, нет, извините, я вовсе не это имела в виду. Я хотела типа... Хотите, я вас вместе сфотографирую? Потому что типа, ну не знаю... кажется, ты бы просто показал мне фото, если бы у тебя такое было, вместо того, чтобы меня сюда приводить. А еще типа, если ты расскажешь Коннору, то он буквально тебе не поверит.

\- О, - произносит Джеймс, - эээ, - потом смотрит на Стива.

\- Да, конечно, - отвечает тот, и Джеймс передает свой телефон Эми, потом начинает двигать свой стул, а Стив протягивает к нему руку, когда Джеймс садится рядом с ним.

Он обнимает Джеймса за плечи и улыбается, в основном из-за того, что Эми очень заразительно улыбается, а потом целует Джеймса в щеку. Джеймс пронзает его взглядом, но при этом все равно выглядит довольным, и они оба улыбаются.

\- Так, - говорит Эми, - а теперь скажите « _я-тайком-встречаюсь-с-самым-сексуальным-парнем-на-планете!_ »

И Стив не может удержаться. Джеймс смотрит в камеру, но Стив смотрит на Джеймса и улыбается.

\- Я тайком встречаюсь с самым сексуальным парнем на планете! – произносит он прямо в ухо Джеймсу, одновременно с ним, и Эми фотографирует их как раз в тот момент, когда ухо и висок Джеймса заливает розовым - и, ого, солидную часть его остального лица тоже, что видно, когда Джеймс поворачивается к нему, чтобы снова уничтожить его взглядом.

\- Ну ты даешь, глазам своим не верю, - говорит Джеймс.

\- Какое совпадение, - отвечает Стив, и Джеймс фыркает, качает головой и встает.

\- Покажи?

Он забирает телефон у Эми – та просто _сияет –_ закатывает глаза и передает телефон Стиву.

Получилось именно так, как он и думал: Джеймс улыбается в камеру, а он сам улыбается, глядя на очень розового Джеймса. Это так мило.

\- Неплохо, - говорит он. – Перешли мне?

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - говорит Джеймс, одновременно тыкая в экран. – Я вас обоих ненавижу.

Спустя миг телефон Стива вибрирует, и он улыбается.

\- Ладно, - говорит Джеймс. – Нам пора спускаться обратно. – Он оборачивается, целует Стива, слегка затянув поцелуй, а потом они с Эми идут к выходу. – До вечера.

\- Приятно было познакомиться! – говорит Эми. – По-настоящему!

\- Взаимно! – кричит Стив ей вслед, и Джеймс закрывает за ними дверь.

Замечательно все прошло. И он изо всех сил постарается переодеться в удобную одежду до того, как снова заснет.

Ему это не удается.

* * *

Они обсуждают все это по пути вниз, в лифте, но потом им обоим нужно работать. Они перекидываются фразами изредка и во время работы. Она несколько раз шутит, а еще она по-прежнему произносит имя «Стив» таким же тоном, как когда она думала, что Стив ненастоящий.

\- Эй, - говорит Джеймс, редактируя небольшой кусок кода. – Ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю, да? Типа ты моя лучшая подруга.

\- Ооо, - отвечает она. – Да, знаю. Это потому что я офигенная.

\- Офигенная – не то слово, - замечает Джеймс.

* * *

Стив валяется на диване с книгой в руке, когда Джеймс возвращается вечером. В те несколько секунд, что проходят, пока он не оборачивается к Джеймсу, он не выглядит полностью проснувшимся, но потом он уже улыбается, неспешно и ласково, подталкивая себя вперед на диване – у него получается встать только со второго раза, но потом Джеймс все равно уже рядом, и Стив обхватывает его своими ручищами, его ладони под пиджаком Джеймса холодные на ощупь.

\- Блин, тебя надо разогреть, - говорит он.

\- Это ужасный подкат, но я принимаю твое предложение, - Стив сдвигает одну руку и гладит тыльной стороной кисти живот Джеймса. – Хммм.

Целоваться приятно, целоваться Джеймс мо...

\- Прекрати расстегивать мою рубашку, - говорит он, и Стив разочарованно хмыкает, но слушается – как ему вообще это удалось обратной стороной ладони?

Стив целует его еще немного, а потом Джеймс передвигает руки, пытается нащупать его кожу. Это не сложно, учитывая, что толстовка Стива расстегнута, и Джеймс растопыривает пальцы, пытаясь охватить как можно большее пространство: его руки теплые, а кожа Стива – нет.

\- Я серьезно, - говорит он. – Ты замерз.

\- Это потому, что я спал, - отвечает тот.

\- Ну а теперь ты же сделаешь тут потеплее, да?

Стив не отводит взгляд, даже не моргает.

\- Джарвис, пожалуйста, сделай комнату... теплее градусов на пять.

Джарвис отвечает:

\- _Разумеется, Коммандер,_ \- а Джеймс одновременно произносит:

\- Ого, ну ладно.

Стив ухмыляется.

\- Спасибо, Джарвис. Если тебе будет слишком жарко, - говорит он, - я не... стану возражать, если ты снимешь рубашку.

\- Прекрати, - отвечает Джеймс, потому что Стив уже начал делать паузы для вдоха в странных местах в предложении. – Сядь, а то...

\- А то что? – Стив приподнимает бровь, теснее прижимается к Джеймсу. – О нет, неужели мне достанется...

\- Коктейль из питалок со вкусом банана? Еще бульона? Вето на пончи...

\- Тиран, - говорит Стив. – Может я смогу убедить тебя наказать меня немного более..., – он ищет подходящее слово. – Я едва проснулся, я сейчас не силен в подборе слов, ты не мог бы просто трахнуть меня и сказать, что я плохо себя вел?

Джеймс неожиданно смеется, причем громко, и прикрывает рот ладонью, продолжая хохотать. Стив чуть покачивает их на месте.

\- Неа, я хочу подождать, пока тебе тоже будет хорошо от этого, - наконец говорит он, но Стив встряхивает головой, его брови смыкаются.

\- Что? – переспрашивает он, а Джеймс... неужели Джеймс ошибается?

\- Эээ, - тянет Джеймс.

\- Мне не нужно... чтобы у меня обязательно встал, чтобы получать удовольствие, - говорит Стив. – Я могу получать удовольствие от поцелуев, и прикосновений, и всего такого приятного без... необходимости лопать шарики, милый, я...

На этот раз Джеймс реально ржет, а брови Стива сходятся над его глазами так недовольно, что Джеймсу приходится сделать шаг назад.

\- Лопать... – он задыхается от смеха, и Стив выпускает его из объятий и садится обратно, сползая пониже в углу дивана.

Джеймс, тем временем, все еще пытается переварить оборот речи Стива, потому что, ого, он слышал немало эвфемизмов, но этот – ни разу.

\- У меня из-за тебя могут комплексы развиться, ты в курсе?

Джеймс успокаивается спустя пару секунд, но когда он уже почти смог начать дышать с обычной частотой, он замечает, как несправедливо хорошо выглядит Стив. Просто _несправедливо_ хорошо.

Стив развалился на диване, в низко сидящих на бедрах спортивных штанах – как спортивные штаны вообще могут выглядеть так хорошо? – и расстегнутой толстовке, его голова опущена в напускном раздражении, руки и ноги вытянуты, словно он никуда не торопится.

Его жетоны лежат у него на груди, словно угнездившись в волосах, и Джеймсу сперва приходится заставлять себя не размышлять о том, почему его мозг выбрал для этой мысли именно слово «угнездиться», а потом о том, как ему хотелось бы оказаться на месте этих жетонов, потому что может и прошло уже несколько недель, но он еще в состоянии сохранять некий контроль над собой.

\- Закончил? – голос Стива звучит негромко и хрипло, а его ноги раздвинуты весьма соблазнительно.

\- Закончил, - отвечает Джеймс.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Стив. – Иди сюда и поцелуй меня.

У Джеймса еще вырываются остаточные смешки, но он достаточно себя контролирует, чтобы не приземлиться на Стива, когда тот тянет его вниз, а вместо этого сесть рядом с ним.

\- Не считая уморительных фразочек, характерных для отдельных поколений, - продолжает Стив. – Нам не обязательно..., - он морщится, но Джеймс не особо волнуется: паузы между его словами появляются реже и становятся все короче, пусть даже сегодня днем они и не были так заметны, - ...зацикливаться на одном варианте развития событий, мы можем просто прикасаться друг к другу.

\- Мне нравится прикасаться к тебе, - замечает Джеймс. – Это хорошо, я просто... не хочу, чтобы ты заводился...

\- Джеймс, я не могу завестись. Но могу буквально все остальное. Ты не хочешь, чтобы я у тебя отсосал, ладно, но я... – он запинается. – Это... Извини, я–я...

\- Все хорошо, - говорит Джеймс. – Все в порядке, мне кажется... мне кажется, я понимаю, все хорошо. Мы..., – он шумно выдыхает. – Ты просто... Я понимаю, что ты хочешь типа...

Что за херня, они встречаются уже несколько месяцев, он точно может произнести это вслух. Джеймс точно может это сделать.

\- Нам не обязательно трахаться, ты просто хочешь типа... – так, ладно, как ему это сформулировать, однако? – типа... петтинг?

Стив моргает, глядя на него.

\- Да, - медленно отвечает он.

\- Типа просто раздеться и пообжиматься, поваляться вместе, да? Целоваться и все такое, почувствовать, ты сказал, хочешь почувствовать на себе мои руки. Раньше. Даже если у тебя и не встанет, - уфф, так, хорошо. – Верно?

Стив медленно кивает, очень внимательно наблюдает за Джеймсом.

Черт, он _все еще_ выглядит так, словно он не уверен, как Джеймс это воспримет.

\- Да, - хрипло отвечает он.

\- Клево, - Джеймс кивает, и брови Стива взмывают на лоб. Джеймс видит, как он начинает загораться этой идеей, и закрывает все лицо Стива ладонью. – Не сейчас.

Стив лижет его ладонь, можно подумать, что Джеймса это волнует, а потом отодвигается от руки Джеймса.

\- Вредина, - говорит он.

\- А-ха, - Джеймс кивает. – Я такой, я ужасный. Я сейчас приготовлю поесть...

\- Может сперва поцелуешь меня в качестве приветствия? – говорит Стив, и Джеймс пристально на него смотрит.

\- Практически уверен, что уже это сделал, - отвечает он.

Стив мотает головой.

\- Неужели? – говорит он. – Напомни-ка мне.

Джеймс закатывает глаза, но наклоняется к нему, проводит пальцами вдоль челюсти Стива вверх к его уху и дальше в волосы, обхватывая его затылок. По телу Стива пробегает дрожь, а сзади на шее у него дыбом встают короткие волоски.

\- Ооо, _это_ мне нравится, - бормочет он, почти прикасаясь губами к губам Джеймса, а потом они целуются, а Джеймс запускает пальцы глубже в волосы Стива, массируя кожу головы и затылок, – и Стив снова вздрагивает, ему это _на самом деле_ нравится, и он что-то стонет в рот Джеймсу, что-то совершенно неконтролируемое – но не грубое и громкое, а нежное, содрогающееся, звук, похожий на то легкое подергивание тела Стива, когда Джеймс проводит по коже его головы ногтями.

Стив чуть сдвигается, опускает голову на спинку дивана, и Джеймс тоже двигается вслед за ним. Руки Стива на его теле такие большие, его запах наполняет ноздри Джеймса, а потом Стив чуть замедляет поцелуй, делает его не таким интенсивным. Джеймс следует его примеру, снижает обороты, а рука Стива соскальзывает по груди Джеймса на его бедро, потом еще ниже по внешней стороне ноги, и он замедляется...

Он...

Джеймс отодвигается и смотрит на него.

Стив храпит прямо ему в лицо.

Не громко, едва ли громче выдоха, но Джеймс зажимает рот обеими руками, зажмуривается и сгибается пополам набок, чтобы не рассмеяться Стиву прямо в лицо в ответ, втягивает голову в плечи и орет от смеха про себя, совершенно изнемогая.

Он сидит так до тех пор, пока ему не удается восстановить некое подобие контроля над собой, но выпутаться из полу-объятий Стива так трудно, когда Стив периодически всхрапывает, а еще труднее после того, как Джеймс видит, до какой степени Стив в отключке.

Его голова лежит на спинке дивана, фиолетовые веки опущены и длинные ресницы веером лежат на его щеках, а все лицо Стива с одной стороны словно примято. Это в равной степени очаровательно и уморительно. Джеймс встает и идет готовить ужин.

* * *

\- Привет, - зевает Стив, и Джеймс включает электрический чайник – Стив все еще пока что предпочитает чай и перешел с чая со вкусом ванили на чай со вкусом ванильного печенья.

Этот чай со вкусом ванильного печенья – это некая смесь из ванили, черного чая, цветков мальвы и орехов макадамия, кажется, подарок Ванды. Он явно захочет выпить чашку в ближайшие несколько минут и, действительно, он уже идет на кухню.

Джеймс поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него, а потом, поскольку у него хорошее зрение, а у Стива кремовые ковры, он кое-что замечает. Первые несколько секунд ему кажется, что Стив что-то обронил – небольшой кружочек с грубыми краями, такого темно-красного цвета, что он кажется почти черным, примерно размером с четвертак, - а когда Джеймс осознает, что это, он ахает.

\- Ой смотри! – он указывает на это.

Стив хмурится, опускает взгляд на себя, потом понимает, что Джеймс указывает куда-то позади него, оборачивается и говорит «О!», возвращается, поднимает это и улыбается, рассматривая его.

\- Ну надо же.

Он выходит с этим в руках, а возвращается уже без него спустя полминуты.

\- В ванной за панелью есть мусоропровод для биологических отходов, - поясняет он. – Что мы будем есть?

\- Свинину в сливочно-яблочном соусе, - отвечает Джеймс, но еда может подождать. – Повернись, покажи мне!

Стив повинуется, поворачивается к Джеймсу спиной, чтобы тот мог сдвинуть его расстегнутую рубашку и взглянуть.

\- Как оно? – спрашивает Стив.

\- Да, один отвалился, - отвечает Джеймс, проводя пальцами по коже рядом со свежим розовым кружочком, потому что он не знает, насколько чувствительна кожа непосредственно в этом месте, и он не хочет случайно сделать Стиву больно.

Это выглядит, как вставка из розового жемчуга, гладкий участок темно-розового цвета, которым отмечено входное отверстие в нижней части спины Стива.

Джеймс сдвигает рубашку еще выше, чтобы посмотреть на рану возле лопатки, и обнаруживает еще один розовый кружочек.

\- Эй, ты потерял уже два! – он улыбается.

\- Круто, - говорит Стив. – Хочешь поспорить, который отвалится следующим?

\- Нет, - немедленно отвечает Джеймс и выпускает рубашку Стива, позволяя ей опуститься на место.

Стив широко улыбается, поворачиваясь обратно.

\- Ладно, - говорит он, - дай мне попробовать этот соус.

Джеймс шлепает его по руке, когда он тянется к лопаточке, но приносит ему взамен чайную ложку.

* * *

\- Ну что ж, сегодня все прошло удачно, - примерно на середине ужина говорит Стив, и Джеймс на мгновение замирает, не донеся вилку с едой до рта.

\- Ага, - медленно отвечает он, словно он не уверен.

\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь пойти погулять в субботу?

Джеймс опускает приборы и делает глубокий вдох через нос.

\- Послушай, - опережая его, говорит Стив, - перед тем, как ты что-то скажешь, просто послушай. Я знаю, что ты волнуешься за меня. Я знаю, что ты хочешь быть рядом со мной. Но это всего один вечер в году, и она твоя лучшая подруга. И Хэллоуин – это же как Рождество для геев, верно?

Джеймс смотрит на него так, словно у него выросла вторая голова.

\- Что, прости?

\- Нечего так на меня смотреть, я видел надписи на майках, - отвечает Стив. – Я хочу сказать, она обожает Хэллоуин, ты обожаешь Хэллоуин, это только раз в году, _и_ , - он наклоняется ближе к нему, накрывает ладонью руку Джеймса, обводит его взглядом с ног до головы, - я уверен, что ты найдешь себе очень красивый костюм. Разве нет?

Джеймс сжимает губы, вздыхает через нос.

\- Я не хочу оставлять тебя, - говорит он. – Я знаю, что это глупо. Я не хочу оставлять тебя одного.

\- Ну, во-первых, я не буду тут один, все остальные будут заходить ко мне по пути на вечеринку наверху, - Джеймс вопросительно сводит брови, а Стив указывает в потолок. – Тони, - говорит он. – Он каждый Хэллоуин устраивает тусовку, Сэм и Ванда зайдут ко мне по пути. А потом я вообще лягу спать – если только ты и Эми и... Коннор пойдет с вами?

\- Не знаю, - отвечает Джеймс. – Он собирается спросить свою девушку.

\- Ну, может, вы втроем тоже хотите пойти к Тони?

\- Ээ, - говорит Джеймс, - нет, спасибо. Если мы будем такие все девиантные-и-пьяные, я не хочу, чтобы это было на глазах у моего босса.

Стив посмеивается, глядя на него.

\- Это сильный аргумент, - он сжимает руку Джеймса. – Но я серьезно. У меня корочки и утомляемость. Не считая этого, я в порядке, милый, я могу провести вечер самостоятельно, понимаешь? Я так высоко в Башне, что сюда никто не придет просить конфет, так что никто не станет вдруг звонить мне в дверь в какое-то идиотски позднее время.

\- Я знаю, - Джеймс прикусывает губу.

\- Джеймс, я хочу, чтобы ты пошел с друзьями, - говорит Стив. – Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел с ними и хорошо провел время, делая - что вы там вместе делаете, - а я, скорее всего, уже буду спать, когда ты вернешься. _Когда бы_ ты ни вернулся, разве что только ты прогуляешь до утра. Ладно?

Джеймс еще немного жует свою губу, но кивает.

\- Ага, - он поворачивает ладонь и берет Стива за руку. – Но я хочу, чтобы ты позвонил мне, если что-то случится. Даже можешь просто сказать Джарвису что-то мне передать или типа того. Ладно?

\- Обещаю, - он кивает. – А я хочу, чтобы ты хорошо провел время. Ладно?

Джеймс хитро улыбается.

\- Обещаю.

* * *

Стив начинает зевать практически сразу после их разговора, и Джеймс смотрит на него, внимательно его изучает.

\- Слушай, а это нормально, что ты так много спишь? – спрашивает Джеймс. – Я думал, тебе уже лучше.

Стив кивает, жестом просит его подождать, проглатывает то, что было у него во рту, и говорит:

\- Ну да, да, извини, это как переустановка программ после того, как ты что-то сделал с жестким диском. Нужно несколько раз перезапустить, убедиться, что все работает корректно, иногда нужно перезапустить отдельные части системы. Я просто... ну понимаешь. Переустанавливаюсь, провожу проверки системы, всякое такое. Не переживай, так каждый раз бывает.

\- Ты уверен? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив кивает.

\- Спроси Тони, - отвечает он. – Так может быть от нескольких дней до полутора недель, как правило, и он называет это «Дневной сон» как в детском саду, потому что он вовсе не настолько хороший шутник, как он сам о себе думает.

Джеймс кивает, тщательно продумывает, как сформулировать то, что он хочет сказать дальше.

\- Хочешь пойти со мной в постель, когда доешь?

Стив перестает жевать и смотрит на Джеймса так, словно ушам своим не верит.

\- Еще как _хочу_ , - говорит он, когда Джеймс не пытается отказаться от своего предложения, и начинает есть намного быстрее.

\- Господи, притормози! – смеется Джеймс. – Заработаешь несварение.

\- Мне абсолютно, - с полным ртом говорит Стив, - на это наплевать.

* * *

Он не зарабатывает несварение, но начинает активно проявлять нетерпеливость, когда Джеймс настаивает, чтобы поставить тарелки в посудомоечную машину, а сковородку в раковину – отмокать.

\- Мне была обещана постель, - говорит Стив. – Мне обещали об...эээ, обнимашки.

Джеймс улыбается – он запнулся, но у него получилось уже немного лучше, верно?

\- Разумеется, - говорит он, - извини. Ты хочешь...

Хотя его рубашка и расстегнута, но Джеймс не ожидает, на самом деле, что он ее вообще снимет. Он также не ожидает, что его схватят за руку и потащат за собой, но Стив есть Стив, полагает он, и Стив очень долгое время не получал того, что получит сегодня.

Джеймс позволяет увести себя в спальню – Джарвис мудро выключает за ними свет – а потом Стив притягивает его к постели, хватает и зацеловывает чуть не до потери сознания.

\- Так, полегче там, мистер, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив издает звук, который Джеймс мог бы назвать хныканьем, если бы его издал любой другой.

\- Джеймс, - говорит он, но произносит это так, что это звучит словно _пожалуйста,_ и это так необычно, но либидо Стива вообще необычное.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает Джеймс, - хорошо, просто раздевайся и ложись, нам же еще не надо готовиться ко сну, верно? Мы можем просто..., - Стив уже без джинсов, просто расстегивает их и дает им упасть.

Его боксеры – следующие, и Джеймс наклоняется помочь, потому что он не уверен, как низко сможет наклониться сам Стив. А потом Стив залезает в постель, а Джеймс – ну, в него не стреляли, так что он избавляется от одежды в секунды, а потом он просто садится на постель, потому что Стив уже спихнул одеяло к ногам, потом вытягивается, и, как только он это делает, Стив перекатывается к нему, а потом...

\- О, - произносит Джеймс, потому что он словно целиком завернут в Стива.

Стив лежит на боку, прижимаясь всем телом к Джеймсу, он обнимает Джеймса, зарывается лицом ему в шею, а потом делает вдох через нос, достаточно глубокий, чтобы Джеймс ощутил движение воздуха. Когда Джеймс опускает руки на спину Стива, тот практически выгибается в его сторону, сильнее прижимаясь лицом к его коже, а Джеймс проводит ладонями вдоль позвоночника Стива, поднимает одну руку до точки между лопатками Стива, а другую опускает аж до верхней части его бедра. Стив сдвигает и ногу, наполовину закидывает ее на ноги Джеймса, словно окружает его собой.

\- Так хорошо? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив откидывает голову назад, долго, глубоко вздыхает, и по его телу словно опять пробегает дрожь.

\- Да, - он облизывает губы и наклоняет голову, чтобы посмотреть на Джеймса. – Да.

И когда они целуются на этот раз, в поцелуе уже нет той грани исступления, что появлялась последние пару раз, руки Стива просто лежат на коже Джеймса, а не цепляются за него, его тело прижимается к телу Джеймса так, что не создается впечатления, что он пытается опрокинуть Джеймса на спину. Его руки блуждают, но ласково, и Джеймс в ответ тоже пробует это сам – на спине Стива уже нет обеих корочек размером с четвертак, а значит перед Джеймсом словно чистое полотно.

\- Если у меня никогда больше не встанет, - говорит Стив, - ты же будешь меня иногда трахать, да?

\- Что? – переспрашивает Джеймс, но Стив несколько секунд только тихонько дышит, прижимаясь к нему.

\- Если бы оказалось, что эту проблему не исправить, - говорит он, - ты бы все еще захотел...

\- Да, - отвечает Джеймс. – Я бы и прямо сейчас это сделал, но тебе было велено не напрягаться.

Что-то мимолетно прикасается к шее Джеймса, и он осознает, что, должно быть, это ресницы Стива, он, наверное, закрыл глаза.

\- Конечно, - говорит Стив. – Но... я бы не напрягался, раз я не могу кончить.

Так на _это_ Стив и нацеливался все это время? Потрахаться без оргазма? Черт, Джеймсу это даже в голову не приходило.

\- Ты..., - начинает Джеймс и обдумывает это – Стиву нужно будет принять душ, если он хочет этого сейчас, - ...хочешь подготовиться?

Стив качает головой.

\- Не сегодня, - отвечает он. – Но ты... Ты бы сделал это?

\- Разумеется, сделал бы, - говорит ему Джеймс. – Если ты считаешь, что ты именно этого хочешь.

Стив коротко кивает.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает он.

Все это время Джеймс думал, что Стив хочет попытаться проверить, получится ли у него, сможет ли он возбудиться и кончить, хотя ему не следует этого делать с его ранами, но все это время он ошибался. Даже когда они просто целовались, Джеймс думал, что это проверка, способ определить, вернулось ли тело Стива в свое обычное состояние, а когда он стал распускать руки, когда он начал говорить «трахни меня» и всякое такое, Джеймс думал, что это просто код для давай-посмотрим-смогу-ли-я. Но это было не так, это было совсем не так, и он совсем неправильно это понял в этот раз – ну, во всяком случае, он больше никогда не ошибется.

\- Так, - говорит он вместо всего этого, потому что он уже знает, что Стив может лежать на спине и не бояться, что зацепит что-то, - ляг на спину, я хочу на тебя посмотреть.

Стив слушается, его жетоны позвякивают, когда он поворачивается на спину, но при этом не выпускает полностью Джеймса, и Джеймс укладывается рядом с ним и нависает над ним сверху, чтобы тот не чувствовал себя слишком открытым.

Ему приходится опереться на одну руку, но другой он проводит линию от горла Стива до его живота, поверх жетонов, потому что они – такая же часть его, как и те воспоминания, которые они символизируют, настолько же реальные, как люди, чьи имена были и есть на их поверхности.

\- Пытался протереть их, когда ты был без сознания, - тихо говорит он. – Ты подумал, что я хочу их забрать, и я прекратил.

Стив кивает.

\- Я вроде как это помню, - говорит он. – Не думал, что это случилось на самом деле.

Джеймс целует его, просто легонько прижимается губами к губам Стива, потом опускает руку ниже, просто посмотреть, что сделает Стив.

Стив ничего не делает, слегка прикрывает глаза, но в остальном не двигается, ни когда Джеймс поглаживает внутренню сторону его бедра, ни когда Джеймс ласкает его член, ни когда Джеймс берет в ладонь его мошонку – это просто прикосновения, и хотя рука Стива слегка подрагивает на спине Джеймса, но он также немного раздвигает ноги, выгибает шею.

\- Ты реально просто хотел прикосновений, а? – тихо говорит Джеймс. – Боже, прости меня.

Стив мотает головой.

\- Меньше извинений, - говорит он. – Больше поцелуев, иди ко мне.

\- Ага, - Джеймс опирается на локоть, приподнимает другую руку и проводит подушечкой большого пальца по скуле Стива, потому что хотя бы это он может сделать. – Хорошо.

* * *

В пятницу утром, когда Джеймс просыпается, Стив все еще в постели с ним. Так уже бывает не всегда, с тех пор, как Стив стал больше двигаться, а сейчас между бровями Стива появляется легкая морщинка.

\- Утро, - у него получается смазанное двусложное мычание, и он даже не парится открывать глаза.

Под одеялом он голый, и Джеймс гладит его по животу, придвигается поближе и...

Так, он на чем-то лежит, что за чертовщина, у них в постели, что, подставка для стакана...

А потом, поскольку он не следит за тем, что машинально делает, его пальцы наталкиваются на корочку раны на животе Стива, и Джеймс, испытывая то, что он впоследствии будет вспоминать как настоящий ужас, чувствует, как она сдвигается, словно крышка люка, огромный кусок тела Стива просто откидывается наружу под его рукой...

\- _НЕТОБОЖЕ!_ – кричит он, вместо того, чтобы сказать _ой прости, пожалуйста, я сделал тебе больно?,_ и тем самым пугает Стива до усрачки, так что тот резко дергается, когда Джеймс отползает назад.

Стив уже наполовину приподнимается, опираясь на локти, когда Джеймс осознает, во-первых, что «подставка» - это еще одна корочка от раны, а, во-вторых, что обе они отвалились, потому что пришло время, когда это должно было случиться.

\- О _господи_ , - все еще, наверное, слишком громко говорит он, и хотя Стиву, кажется, не больно, но он выглядит так, словно его сильно встряхнули. – Прости, - говорит Джеймс, а потом не пытается прикоснуться к Стиву, но протягивает к нему руку, - о боже мой, прости, пожалуйста!

Стив смотрит на себя, на два розовых безволосых пятна среди волос на его груди и животе.

\- А, - его голос все еще звучит так, словно он тормозит. – Все нормально, так и должно было случиться. Кровь не идет, значит, они и должны были отвалиться, все хорошо.

Сердце Джеймса все еще колотится, и он смотрит на две почти черные штуки размером с ладонь на белоснежных простынях.

\- Черт, - говорит он, потому что хоть он и не сделал больно Стиву, но думал, что сделал.

\- Все нормально, - говорит Стив, подбирает с постели предметы, на которых сконцентрировано внимание Джеймса, и кладет их на тумбочку, боже, это так странно, - не парься, малыш, иди сюда, - он тянется к Джеймсу, притягивает его ровно настолько, чтобы показать, что он хочет, чтобы Джеймс лег рядом с ним. – Все хорошо, - еще раз повторяет он, когда они оказываются на одном уровне, он прижимает Джеймса к своему боку и тяжело вздыхает. – Ничего страшного.

Джеймс кладет руку на живот Стива, но не двигает ее, колеблясь, а Стив, снова закрыв глаза, целует Джеймса в макушку и опять замирает.

\- Ты можешь потрогать, - говорит Стив, - если хочешь. Только легонько, кожа до сегодняшнего вечера еще будет очень тонкой.

\- Конечно, - отвечает Джеймс, и закрывает глаза, но не пытается прикасаться к безволосым участкам кожи.

Ему нужно немного успокоиться, прежде чем попробовать сделать это.

* * *

На завтрак Стив съедает два лотка клубники, вперемешку с хлопьями, за которыми следует молочный коктейль с арахисовым маслом и шоколадом, который он делает из _мороженого_ , и огромная миска овсянки, в которую он не добавляет сладкого, а вместо этого добавляет...

\- Это что, жир от бекона?

\- А-ха.

Ого, ладно. Джеймс вроде как хочет все это попробовать, но одновременно знает, что он умрет спустя пару секунд, если что-то из этого попадет ему в желудок.

\- Хочешь яичницу? – спрашивает Стив. – Я буду сейчас жарить себе. С _итальянской колбаской._

Это даже не сексуальный намек, он просто реально неимоверно радуется колбаске.

\- Нет, спасибо, - отказывается Джеймс. – Позволь поинтересоваться, это все прекратится, когда тебе станет лучше?

\- Такое питание? – говорит Стив. – Ага. Эй, передай, пожалуйста, мне сироп.

Джеймс вздыхает, закрывает глаза и задает вопрос, на который он уже знает ответ.

\- Для молочного коктейля?

Да, сироп для молочного коктейля.

* * *

Джеймс весь день набирается смелости трахнуть Стива.

Он хочет это сделать, да. Бедро Стива почти зажило, на его бицепсе только толстая розовая линия, на спине два маленьких розовых кружочка, а спереди на туловище два безволосых участка кожи, включая ровный и гладкий на том месте, где у него должен быть сосок – это немного странно, но все это не смогло бы лишить Джеймса желания.

Он колеблется, но не потому, что Стив так сильно пострадал, и не потому, что он переживает, а потому, что прошло почти три недели, и они пропустили ту выставку в музее, а осень быстро становится зимой, и Джеймс вспоминает латте с кленовым сиропом и булочку с корицей, и как Стив собирался достать свой фотоаппарат и... это были очень долгие несколько недель. И он знает, что делать, разумеется. Он знает, что обычно нравится Стиву, и вдобавок все это не проблема, пока Стив с ним разговаривает, потому что твердость его члена в какой-либо момент – это не единственный показатель того, что Стив получает удовольствие. Просто Джеймс не привык быть внутри тела партнера, чье наслаждение не очевидно, или недоступно, или напрямую не связано с очень конкретными частями анатомии.

Ему также нужно быть осторожным, некоторые способны кончать и без прямой стимуляции, Джеймс знает, что некоторые способны кончать и без эрекции. И если уж кто на это и способен, так Стив для этого идеальный кандидат, с его повышенной чувствительностью и учитывая сколько времени прошло.

Он поднимается наверх в обед и начинает готовить, пока Стив еще спит на диване, и он уже почти заканчивает, когда Стив подступает к нему сзади и от этого у Джеймса чуть не случается сердечный приступ.

\- Привет, - еще хрипловатым голосом говорит Стив, он еще тяжеловато дышит от усилия, которое требуется ему, чтобы не спать, и обнимает теплыми руками Джеймса за талию. Его руки обхватывают его полностью, достают до живота, кончики пальцев ныряют под пояс Джеймса, и тут ход мыслей Джеймса резко прерывается. – Я, кажется, решил, что хочу на обед...

И дело в том, что да, конечно, Стив запредельно хорошо ведет себя, принимая тот факт, что Джеймс ему не дает, но Джеймс все равно не убежден, что все-таки сдаться сейчас – это хороший план. Разумеется, Стив не всерьез пытается склонить Джеймса к этому. Если бы Джеймс попросил его остановиться, разумеется, Стив бы остановился, Джеймс в этом не сомневается.

\- Лежать, песик! – отвечает Джеймс, хоть он и выгибается под не-совсем-сексуальными-пока-что прикосновениями, а Стив рычит ему на ухо.

\- _Гав,_ \- говорит он, а потом добавляет, - как думаешь, может допустишь меня сегодня к себе, проверим, смогу ли я как следует поработать одной из твоих игрушек?

Джеймс потягивается в объятиях Стива, негромко постанывает, когда Стив покрывает его поцелуями, двигаясь от плеча к уху, но Джеймс чувствует, как тяжело он дышит, как напряжен его голос.

\- Плохой пес, - глаза Джеймса закрываются, а Стив издает нечто вроде смешка.

\- Ты правда хочешь, чтобы мы углубились в эту тему? – спрашивает он. – Все шуточки про любимую кость, предложения тебя облапать? Поработать языком в избранных местах и вылизать тебя...

Это очень, очень глупо звучит, но коленки у Джеймса все равно подгибаются.

\- Плохой пес не получит вкусняшку, - говорит он.

И в этом все дело: он отказывает _Стиву Роджерсу_ , господи. Это как ролевая игра, Джеймс это знает. _Вероятно,_ Стив абсолютно точно способен физически получить то, что хочет, и не нанести себе дополнительных повреждений. Да и даже если бы Джеймс на сто процентов серьезно отказал Стиву в сексе, он знает, что Стив не пошел бы искать для этого кого-то другого.

\- Ооо, стимул? – спрашивает Стив.

Дела обстоят так, что они со Стивом целовались, обнимались, вместе валялись в разных местах. Но суть проблемы в том, что когда Стива ранили, он не мог даже напрячь мускулы, чтобы сходить в туалет. Не мог сесть без помощи.

Он точно не смог бы вынести то, как его живот сокращается во время оргазма.

\- Я имею в виду, мне скоро надо возвращаться на работу, и ты не получишь вкусняшку сейчас, потому что у меня мало времени.

Стив издает разочарованный вздох и прижимается еще ближе. Сейчас он полностью одет, потому что у него больше нет корочек, за которые может цепляться одежда, и его пальцы по-прежнему прохладны, но в нем всегда было что-то, что одежда ни черта не способна скрыть.

Джеймс шевелится, и Стив послушно делает шаг назад, выпускает его сразу же, как только Джеймс подает малейший признак того, что хочет, чтобы он это сделал, но Джеймс только поворачивается и снова подступает ближе, обнимает Стива лицом к лицу.

\- Сегодня вечером, - говорит он. – Ладно? Вечером.

Стив улыбается хитро, держит руки у груди, как лапы.

\- Не заставишь меня просить на задних лапках?

Джеймс шлепает его посудным полотенцем и велит вместо этого накрывать на стол.

* * *

Вечером, когда Джеймс пытается готовить, Стив ведет себя примерно так же.

На Джеймсе в пятницу вечером одни боксеры и передник, потому что а) он может так ходить и б) дома охренительно жарко.

У Стива явно проблемы с холодом: в детстве он болел каждую зиму, потом потерял мужа в Альпах прямо перед тем, как утопить экспериментальный летательный аппарат в Арктике, но он много спит, а поэтому попеременно то разогревается, когда его тело активно работает, то замерзает, когда он отрубается и погружается в такой глубокий сон, который Джеймсу, какая ирония, может только сниться. Джеймс не возражает против такой температуры по нескольким причинам: прежде всего, на дворе осень, но в основном потому, что это же Стив, и если он не спит, но ему прохладно, то или он позволяет Джеймсу залезать руками ему под одежду и обниматься, или он с головы до ног замотан в очень мягкую, удобную одежду, а в противном случае он бродит по дому в одних штанах от пижамы, или в боксерах, или в симпатичных джинсах. Или вообще без ничего. Без ничего – это хорошо.

Джеймс заметил и еще кое-что, благодаря тому, что он каждый день поднимается наверх в обед, просто посмотреть, в чем сегодня Стив, и пообниматься с ним вне зависимости от этого, - это что хотя Джеймс никогда бы не пожелал таких ранений никому, особенно Стиву, ни за что, но _действительно_ приятно, что Стив, не считая тех моментов, когда ему не сидится на месте и он жаждет вернуться на работу или _сделать хоть что-то_ , кажется, действительно получает удовольствие от свободного времени. Кажется, для него это словно нечто новое – или, как минимум, нечто, с чем он довольно долго не сталкивался, и наблюдать, как он готовит себе кофе и валяется повсюду, - это наслаждение, подлинное наслаждение.

А _еще_ он был очень, очень ласковым, в то время как Джеймс решительно придерживался Рекомендаций Врача, и это на миллион процентов просто несправедливо. Разумеется, конечно, это несправедливо и по отношению к Стиву тоже, но...

То, что у них не было секса, переносить не так трудно, как могло бы быть в обычных обстоятельствах: большая часть энергии Стива все равно уходит на то, чтобы выздоравливать. Он все еще даже не пытался сохранить эрекцию на какое-то более длительное время, и у него не полностью вставал член, когда они занимались всякой мелочью, что хорошо, потому что Джеймс пока не уверен, насколько полноценно у него все зажило под поверхностью. Стив говорит, что у него с трудом встает из-за сыворотки, которая отводит кровь и энергию в другие места и оставляет его усталым и сонным. Но он проявлял интерес, его интерес постепенно возвращается.

И хотя способность довести дело до конца обычно пропадает к тому моменту, как они доходят до собственно дела, но Стив по-прежнему обращается с ним так, словно ничего лучше в жизни не встречал. Он ходит за Джеймсом по пятам, зажимает его у стенки и вообще всячески проявляет желание смотреть и прикасаться, даже если он и не в состоянии принимать непосредственное участие во всем. Стив просил его подрочить, чтобы он мог понаблюдать, а это такая просьба, от которой у Джеймса всегда мурашки, и пару раз Джеймс доставил ему такое удовольствие.

\- Я буду хорошо себя вести, - говорит Стив, прижимаясь к нему, и, судя по его тону, на уме у него вовсе не хорошее настроение. – Я в порядке, я...

Но он зевает и морщится. Его интерес не напускной, на самом деле нет, – он не специально так делает. Но Джеймс видит, какой он усталый.

\- Ты не в порядке, - отвечает Джеймс. – Пока что нет. А вот что усталый, так это да.

Джеймсу очень хорошо удавалось быть с ним солидарным во всем. Он старался не дрочить вблизи от Стива, старался не затрахивать себя до бессознательного состояния своими игрушками в те редкие моменты, когда у него выдавалось пять минут свободного времени, а Стив при этом не спал на нем. Но сегодня Стив играет нечестно с того самого момента, как Джеймс вернулся с работы, пристает к нему с поцелуями каждый раз, когда Джеймс кажется не занятым ничем другим, что достаточно часто случается, потому что Стив красавчик и трудно на него постоянно не пялиться. Кроме того, Стив сам виноват в том, что либидо Джеймса нынче такое как есть.

\- Ты прав, почему бы нам не отправиться в постель, - говорит Стив, - где мы сможем прилечь?

\- Нет! – но Джеймс улыбается при этом. – Я же только наполовину приготовил ужин, пещерный ты человек.

\- _Малыш...,_ \- нетерпеливо начинает Стив.

Но Джеймсу приходится отойти, чтобы уменьшить огонь под соусом, и Стив все равно, скорее всего, не знал, как закончить это предложение.

Когда соус в порядке, Джеймс отходит от плиты и опирается на столешницу. Стив немедленно подступает к нему и целует его, и Джеймс позволяет ему, целует его в ответ, потом отодвигается, чтобы проверить мясо, и Стив издает грустный вздох и тут же надувает губы. Выглядит это впечатляюще, учитывая, что они только что целовались и губы у обоих розовые и припухшие.

Джеймс только улыбается.

\- Ты что-то хотел? – спрашивает он, проводя пальцами по животу Стива, – рубашка Стива уже расстегнута, он, должно быть, успел сделать это, когда Джеймс стоял к нему спиной, а еще, когда Джеймс был на работе, Стив явно принял душ.

Сейчас он почти полностью выбрил грудь, хотя и не подстригал волосы на голове, а еще оставил нетронутой дорожку волос вниз от пупка и небольшой кустик волос на лобке, насколько Джеймсу видно благодаря тому, как его облегают пижамные штаны.

Стив, чьи... надо же, чьи штаны спереди выглядят немного иначе, чем несколько минут тому назад, облизывает губы и выдыхает через нос.

На самом деле приятно видеть, что его член становится чуть более заинтересован.

\- Выздоравливать, - задыхаясь говорит он, - не должно быть..., - он с трудом сглатывает, роняет голову на плечо Джеймса, - так чертовски несправедливо, солнышко, милый, пожалуйста...

\- Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, - Джеймс снова нежно его целует. – Я не пытаюсь быть несправедливым, просто давай сперва поедим, а потом решим, что будем делать.

Стив прижимается к нему всем телом, тянет его к себе, наклоняет голову Джеймса и негромко стонет, пытается его поцеловать.

\- Джеймс, - негромко и ласково говорит он, его тело такое теплое, от него так приятно пахнет, - Джеймс, пожалуйста, _пожалуйста,_ мне _нужнооооооо..._

Он ноет, тыкает Джеймса в бок и корчит рожицы, и Джеймс смеется, а Стив тоже спустя миг начинает посмеиваться. Потом он отпускает его, позволяет Джеймсу вернуться к готовке.

\- Вдобавок завтра уже выходные, - говорит Джеймс. – У нас будет целых два дня, которые в основном можно на это потратить, посмотреть, как ты себя будешь чувствовать. Посмотреть, сможет ли маленький Кэп встать по стойке смирно.

\- Я поговорю с врачом на выходных, если придется, - Стив игнорирует кошмарный эвфемизм, или, возможно, просто не замечает его вовсе. – Забудь про посмотреть, как я... – я все равно..., - он зевает, - ...уфф, как-нибудь тебя уговорю. Если понадобится, добуду себе виагры. Хотя ты мог бы его так не называть.

Джеймс смеется, отворачивается к плите.

Он с нетерпением ждет того момента, когда у Стива снова будет вставать – ну разумеется ждет, вы, что, издеваетесь, черт побери? Он ждет-не дождется, он хочет, чтобы его просто _отодрали_ , черт возьми, но Гари сказал, что им надо подождать. А что касается всего остального?

Они разберутся.

\- Я тебя люблю, - говорит Джеймс, а Стив закатывает глаза и идет налить им обоим по стакану сока.

\- Ага, конечно, и я тебя люблю, хоть ты и чертовски вредный, - отвечает он, но в его голосе совсем нет злости.

* * *

Как оказывается, хоть Джеймс и провел весь вечер, переживая, ему вовсе не нужно было это делать.

После ужина Стив ведет его в спальню, и они раздеваются. Джеймс рассматривает его, глядит на цвет его век, наклон его плеч и два новых участка кожи. Сегодня утром они были более насыщенного персикового оттенка, но быстро стали бледно-розовыми, бледнее, чем остальная кожа, словно смазанный след от слишком светлого тональника, и испещренными крошечными разветвленными розовыми капиллярами.

А на груди у него, посреди того, что скоро станет таким же бледным следом с крошечными капиллярами, на краю грудной мышцы растет новый сосок, из ровной, гладкой кожи постепенно собирается нечто ярче и более гладкое, чем его брат-близнец, и пока что покрытое более тонкой кожей. Этот сосок более яркого розового оттенка, чем левый, и Джеймс старается изо всех сил не думать, насколько он сейчас может быть чувствительным.

Стив забирается под одеяло, а Джеймс идет принести ему чего-нибудь попить на тот случай, если у них это затянется надолго.

К тому времени, как Джеймс возвращается с горячим шоколадом со вкусом «красный бархат» (ну ладно, это просто смесь белого шоколада и какао, куда добавлена ложка сливочного крема, но это _вкусно,_ а также, что куда важнее, нереально калорийно), Стив уже опять спит. Джеймс ждет какое-то время, не проснется ли он, но Стив в полной отключке, как минимум на ночь.

Джеймс выпивает остывший горячий шоколад (холодный шоколад?), чистит зубы и устраивается почитать книгу, пока его не начнет клонить в сон достаточно сильно, чтобы присоединиться к Стиву. На это не уходит много времени. Эти несколько недель были нелегкими.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Джеймс просыпается в субботу, Стив лежит в постели рядом с ним. Его волосы влажные, от него пахнет мылом, но он... ну, если он и не спит, то неплохо прикидывается. Джеймс рассматривает его как следует: Стив лежит на животе, ведь сейчас ему уже можно так, руки сложены под подушкой, на которой лежит его голова, а простыня едва прикрывает его задницу. Он просто заглядение, это точно – линии его тела, то, как его спина плавно спускается к копчику – это такой красивый, плавный изгиб. У него может и нет совсем сильно выдающейся пятой точки, это да, но...

Джеймс прикусывает губу. Он словно создан для рук Джеймса. Его спину можно гладить широкими движениями, вдоль длинного позвоночника – скользить пальцами вниз, на тонкой талии пальцы Джеймса как раз укладываются в ложбинки между мускулами, а задница, если за нее ухватиться, лишь совсем чуть-чуть не помещается в ладонь. Джеймс не может удержаться, особенно учитывая, что на теле Стива пока что еще остаются шрамы, показывая, как ему повезло, что Стив все еще с ним.

Он нежно проводит кончиками пальцев вверх по шее Стива, погружает их в его волосы, а потом гладит его всей ладонью, ведет вниз по затылку Стива, через узелок у начала его позвоночника, между лопатками и дальше вниз, пока его рука не останавливается у задницы Стива. Несколько секунд он поглаживает там большим пальцем, улыбаясь затылку Стива.

\- Мммм, можешь еще раз так сделать, если хочешь, - бормочет Стив, - хорошо.

\- Хочешь массаж спины? – спрашивает Джеймс. – Я это могу.

Стив вздыхает, и огромное чистое полотно его спины раздвигается при этом. Джеймс проводит рукой обратно вверх, до основания шеи Стива, а потом начинает просто поглаживать рукой вверх-вниз, двигаясь вдоль позвоночника Стива, просто потому, что он может. Стив протяжно и негромко мурлычет.

\- Хорошо, - повторяет он, но на этот раз тише, и Джеймсу кажется, что он, возможно, снова засыпает, пока Стив не спрашивает:

\- Выполнишь свое обещание?

Джеймс обдумывает это несколько секунд, потом решает, что, должно быть, Стив имеет в виду секс.

\- Я ничего не обещал, - он целует Стива в плечо.

\- Ну попытка не пытка, - отвечает Стив, приподнимает голову, чтобы взглянуть на Джеймса, снова опускает ее на подушку. – Я принял душ? – Джеймс на секунду прикусывает нижнюю губу, оглядывает Стива. – Ты все еще волнуешься, да? – говорит тот.

Джеймс гладит Стива по волосам, по лицу, по раздолью мышц на его плечах и вздыхает.

\- Мы _должны_ быть очень _осторожны,_ \- говорит он, подразумевая _ладно, но только при условии,_ и Стив перекатывается чуть дальше от него, на бок, чтобы повернуться лицом к Джеймсу.

\- Нет, мы ничего не должны вообще, - говорит он. – Я хочу тебя, но не собираюсь тебя заставлять. А ты что-то не прыгаешь от радости.

Джеймс чувствует, как его лицо искажается.

\- Я просто волнуюсь, - отвечает он. – Я люблю тебя, я хочу тебя, я просто...

\- Все нормально, - мягко говорит Стив, проводя костяшками пальцев по щеке Джеймса. – Не парься из-за этого.

Он отталкивается руками, словно собираясь отжаться, потом подбирает под себя ноги и садится.

\- Что ты хочешь на завтрак?

\- Стив, - начинает Джеймс, но когда Стив поворачивается к нему, он не выглядит раздраженным или разочарованным или что-то типа того, как ожидал Джеймс. О. – Ты... уверен, что не против, если мы не... ну знаешь.

Стив выглядит озадаченно.

\- Да? – отвечает он. – Не переживай, ладно? У меня с утра, когда я проснулся, почти встал, так что осталось всего пару дней. Ты же не против секса, когда у меня опять будет вставать, так?

Джеймс кивает, опускает взгляд, потому что его член так близко, снова поднимает глаза.

\- Д-дело не в твоем члене, - говорит он.

Стив упирается руками в постель, наклоняется и целует Джеймса в лоб.

\- Я знаю, - он снова выпрямляется. – Дело в моем бедре и дырках от пуль, все нормально. Ты переживаешь, ты не хочешь игнорировать рекомендации врачей, я понимаю, - он оборачивается через плечо, выходя из спальни голышом. – Ну погоди, через пару дней я до тебя доберусь.

Джеймс смотрит, как он уходит, и прикусывает нижнюю губу.

Да, это будут нелегкие несколько дней.

* * *

Они вместе завтракают, но это уже почти обед, потому что ну конечно Стив дал ему отоспаться. Стив готовит полноценный английский завтрак и запивает его чаем. Джеймс тоже пробует с чаем и, хотя он понимает, почему Стив предпочитает именнно так (история, особые нюансы вкуса), но он лучше будет придерживаться кофе, спасибочки.

\- Тебе нужно что-нибудь для сегодняшнего вечера? – спрашивает Стив. – Эми говорила, что у тебя нет костюма.

\- Ммм, я что-нибудь придумаю, - отвечает Джеймс, открывает холодильник, чтобы достать молоко. – Кажется, у меня есть..., – он хмурится. – Ты приготовил макароны с сыром?

\- Милый, ты работаешь пять дней в неделю, - отвечает Стив. – Каждый раз, когда я сюда вхожу, оказывается, что кто-то принес мне еду или пришел проведать, и кажется... это приготовил Клинт? Нет, Сэм. Клинт приносил пиццу. Которую я съел.

Джеймс хлопает глазами. Это объясняет, почему у них не заканчивалась еда, хотя Стив ел, как слон. Джеймс-то думал, что он заказывает доставку. И... да, он подозревает, что именно Клинт принес бы пиццу.

\- Ясно, - говорит Джеймс. – У меня много чего осталось с прошлых лет, что-нибудь подберу.

\- Мы можем сходить в магазин? – предлагает Стив, и Джеймс пронизывает его взглядом. – В смысле, ты мог бы сходить в магазин.

\- Ага, - отвечает Джеймс, - но в худшем случае я просто надену кепку и прикинусь, что я Крайсис из «Сверхчеловека».

Стив кивает.

\- Понятно, - говорит он. – Мы эти серии смотрели вместе?

\- Нет, - отвечает Джеймс, они посмотрели часть второго сезона, но не серии, где есть Крайсис, потому что, ох, это, наверное, не очень хорошая идея. – Но это буквально весь костюм. Он в бегах, так что можно просто одеться как обычно, но надеть бейсболку, потому что по какой-то причине в Голливуде это считается маскировкой.

Наступает длительная пауза.

\- Ясно, - слегка напряженно отвечает Стив, но потом добавляет, - так кем ты собираешься нарядиться?

Джеймс пожимает плечами.

\- Либо Крайсисом, либо найду что-то, подходящее для костюма инкуба.

Стив молчит, а когда Джеймс оборачивается к нему, то замечает, что тот сидит очень неподвижно и с очень прямой спиной.

\- То есть, ты просто оденешься как обычно? – говорит он.

\- О боже, - смеется Джеймс.

* * *

Джеймс целует Стива на прощание в гараже Башни в четверть шестого. К этому времени уже совсем стемнело, а Стив вызвал для него машину – что Джеймсу абсолютно не нравится, а также не нравится и Стиву, но Джеймс скорее согласится на машину, чем позволит Стиву отвезти его на байке.

\- До завтра, - Стив нежно целует его. – И я хочу фото.

Джеймс закатывает глаза.

\- Возможно, - он уже собирается сесть в машину, когда Стив притягивает его обратно.

\- Эй, - он снова его целует. – Береги себя сегодня. Позвони мне, если я тебе понадоблюсь, и я пошлю кого-нибудь из Мстителей, чтобы они надрали задницу за тебя. Я тебя люблю.

Джеймс улыбается.

\- И я тебя люблю, - он садится в машину и оставляет Стива позади.

* * *

Первое, что Джеймс делает, вернувшись домой – даже не разувшись, не сходив в туалет, – это совершает налет на свой гардероб в поисках костюмов с прошлых Хэллоуинов.

Все его Хэллоуиновские вещи в огромной сумке в глубине шкафа, и часть их слегка помята, но это только бумажные тыквы. Он грустно на них смотрит и откладывает в сторону – их уже поздно сейчас доставать, нет смысла. Но на следующий год они никуда не денутся, а сейчас у него есть более важные вопросы.

В сумке живет пара винтовых рогов на обруче, которые он сам сделал очень-очень давно – из кружков картона и тщательно сформированного папье-маше – хорошо, один элемент есть. У него где-то есть и пара кожаных брюк, если он в них еще влезет, учитывая, как Стив его кормит, и темно-красная рубашка. Он будет мерзнуть, но зато сможет надеть свой кулон в стиле ар-деко и расстегнуть верхние три-четыре пуговицы, можно еще повесить на одно ухо сережку-гвоздик на магнитах. О, о! А еще его сделанные на заказ клыки отлично подойдут к черным линзам на весь глаз, которые он купил в период своего увлечения «Сверхъестественным».

Где-то в сумке есть и хвост из винила, по сути представляющий собой красный крысиный хвост. Он пригодился бы, но он не сочетается с цветом его кожи – о, ооооо, у него с прошлого Сраного Валентина остался красный грим, они тогда рисовали друг другу сердечки на лицах! Точно, он может сделать так, чтобы цвет плавно становился бледнее, поднимаясь от груди вверх, и тогда его лицо и шея будут казаться зачарованными, у него есть черные кожаные перчатки, чтобы закрыть руки, _а еще_ у него есть черная куртка, достаточно длинная, чтобы прикрыть булавки на хвосте, о да, _да_ , у него все получится.

К тому времени, как он все нашел, в том числе свои ботильоны на каблуках, у него остается, может, пара часов на то, чтобы принять душ, уложить волосы и сделать макияж перед тем, как приедет Эми, и он хочет выглядеть _хорошо_ , так что это скорее из серии вызов-принят, нежели никаких-проблем.

Он съедает пару печенек, которые валялись у него на кухне, чтобы желудок не был пустым, а потом идет мыться.

* * *

Эми звонит ему, когда он решает, что предпочесть: волосы, небрежно собранные в пучок, или распущенные и растрепанные (небрежный пучок, разумеется), и он поднимает трубку и зажимает телефон между щекой и плечом, а в руки берет спонж и грим. Он загримирует грудь, а пока она будет сохнуть, сделает макияж, и тогда потом он сможет сразу надеть рубашку.

\- _Нашел, что надеть?_ – спрашивает она, и он оборачивается, чтобы проверить, как будто он и не готовил наряд для сегодняшнего вечера последние полтора часа.

\- Ага, - говорит в телефон Джеймс, глядя на собранные на постели вещи: рога черные с красными переходами между изгибами, ему нужно будет подкрасить их, но для этого требуется только черный маркер. – Все готово, можешь заехать за мной примерно... через полчаса?

Эми визжит в телефон, потом смеется.

\- _Отлично!_ – и кладет трубку.

Джеймс решает нанести красный грим от живота до самой линии челюсти, чтобы казалось, что на нем маска с его собственным лицом. Ему приходится провести пять минут, глядя в потолок, пока он сохнет, но зато потом он сможет подрисовать контуры, и это стоит того, чтобы подождать немного. Когда с основой покончено, он использует для контуров разные оттенки от красного до фиолетового, находит свои белые накладные ресницы и вставляет два маленьких клычка. Если пить через соломинку, они должны продержаться весь вечер. В сочетании с белой тушью и черными линзами на весь глаз (а еще, может быть, он добавил немного белой туши и у корней вдоль линии роста волос) он выглядит совершенно потусторонне. Его макияж «смоки айс» насыщенный и темный, подводка наложена отчетливо и ровно. Потом он надевает по кольцу на каждый палец, на шею – свой кулон (он заклеил обратную сторону скотчем, чтобы грим его не запачкал), находит сережки, открывает ящик, где они лежат, и натыкается на...

О.

Ооо, дааа.

* * *

Вечер только начинается, а Стив дремлет, когда Джарвис говорит ему, что за дверями кто-то есть, и он хмурится, просыпаясь окончательно, смотрит на часы на стене. Джеймс, по идее, еще даже не вышел из дома, не говоря о том, чтобы вернуться.

\- Кто там? – спрашивает он.

\- _Медбрат Бианки, Сэмюэл Уилсон и Ванда Максимофф_ , - отвечает Джарвис.

Стив моргает, чтобы привести мысли в порядок, снова осматривает гостиную. Они явно на пути на вечеринку Тони, ну разумеется.

\- Да, конечно, - он садится чуть повыше, - впусти их, спасибо, Джарвис.

Они негромко переговариваются между собой, когда дверь открывается, и Ванда довольно восклицает:

\- Ооо! – когда дверь распахивается внутрь.

\- Привет, - хрипло произносит Стив, и она немедленно подходит к нему и целует в макушку, присаживаясь на подлокотник дивана рядом с ним.

\- Привет! – отвечает она. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Да похер как он себя чувствует, мы начинаем пить еще до вечеринки, Роджерс, ты с нами? – говорит Сэм.

\- Я выпью стакан молока, - отвечает он, и Сэм кивает.

\- В этом году ты себе ни в чем не отказываешь, это мне нравится.

\- Я принес вам форму медбрата, - говорит Гари, появляясь в его поле зрения, - на случай, если вы захотите попозже подняться на вечеринку, но у вас нет костюма.

Когда Гари выходит из-за спинки дивана, Стив замечает, что на нем очень знакомый костюм. Который он сам носил... лет пятнадцать тому назад.

\- Разумеется, мне он так не идет, как вам, - говорит Гари.

Стив посмеивается, протягивает руку за стаканом молока, который принес ему Сэм.

\- Не, вы отлично выглядите, - говорит Стив. – Мало кому идут эти молнии на бедрах.

Гари закатывает глаза, а Ванда встает с подлокотника и обходит диван, чтобы нормально сесть рядом с ним. На ней костюм...

\- Это Амелия Эрхарт? – спрашивает Стив, и она сияет в ответ.

\- Да! И я принесла конфеты!

\- И я вижу мистера Хендрикса, - продолжает Стив, и Сэм начинает изображать Джимми Хендрикса, - вполне похоже, между прочим, и костюм у него отличный, хотя он слегка и чересчур яркий для только что продравшего глаза Стива. – Вы собираетесь подняться наверх пораньше?

Ванда широко улыбается ему.

\- Мы рассматривали такой вариант, - говорит она. – Джеймс уже ушел?

\- Да, - кивает Стив. – Я сказал ему пойти погулять, он со своей лучшей подругой отмечает Хэллоуин каждый год, и он сидел тут со мной взаперти уже три недели.

\- А как себя _чувствует_ мой пациент? – спрашивает Гари, и Стив улыбается.

\- Осталась только корочка на плече, - отвечает он. – Остальные уже отвалились, сосок отрастает, нервы восстановились. Насколько мне известно, процесс завершается. Я все еще на дежурстве в офисе?

\- Вы все еще дежурите в офисе.

Стив закатывает глаза.

\- Ладно, - говорит он. – Эй, Сэм, можешь посмотреть в шкафу, осталось ли там печенье?

У Стива, действительно, еще осталось печенье, и они распределяют остатки между собой. Сэм приносит и одну из колод карт Стива.

\- Будем играть на них? – спрашивает Сэм, усаживаясь, уже тасуя колоду, но Ванда качает головой, берет одну из своих печенек и съедает ее.

\- Только если ты хочешь проиграть, когда я начну мухлевать, - говорит она. – А я буду мухлевать, если мы будем играть на печеньки Стива.

\- О, спасибо, - говорит Стив. – Но разве у вас нет дел поинтереснее, чем играть в карты с полупроснувшимся идиотом?

\- Нет, - немедленно отвечает Гари.

\- И между прочим, чтоб ты знал, - замечает Ванда, - Сэм очень хорошо играет в карты...

\- Эй! – протестует Сэм. – Черт, да _что_ с вами не так?

\- Извини, _draga_ , я не настолько близко знакома с Гари, чтобы его дразнить.

\- Это мы можем исправить, - говорит Стив. – Раздавай.

* * *

Когда лак на его ногтях высыхает, Джеймс осматривает себя с ног до головы в зеркале. Неплохо для собранного наспех в последний момент. Он понятия не имеет, как нарядится Эми, но он готов поспорить, что выглядеть она в этом будет потрясающе, и начинает проверять, взял ли он все, что обычно нужно, чтобы выйти в город. В застегивающемся на молнию внутреннем кармане куртки у него наличка и карточка с удостоверением личности, но он не берет кошелек и паспорт. В Нью-Йорке всегда надо быть очень осторожным. Его ключи от квартиры на резинке, приколотой в _другом_ внутреннем кармане на молнии, и туда же он положит телефон, поскольку тот уже почти зарядился.

Он чувствует, как телефон вибрирует у его груди, и в последний раз оглядывает себя. Его макияж безупречен, а линии одежды не нарушаются тем, что у него в карманах. Его рубашка, на которой расстегнуты пять верхних пуговиц, раскрыта ровно настолько, чтобы был виден кулон, сережка не выбивается из общего стиля, он нашел старое кольцо для имитации пирсинга в носу, а еще, и насчет этого он реально волнуется, на нем его ошейник. Он чувствует себя в нем сексуальным, ему нравится его вес, то, как он давит на кожу. А еще он отлично подходит к общей теме костюма, которой он вроде как придерживался, - «плененный заклятьем». Он смотрит в собственные черные глаза в зеркале, поворачивает голову из стороны в сторону, чтобы рассмотреть все как следует.

Потом он достает телефон и делает селфи, потому что он выглядит охрененно в кожаных штанах и макияже со спецэффектами, и он хочет сохранить это, чтобы потом хвастаться.

Он берет в руку контейнер для линз – он попросит Эми его поносить, или Коннора – положить в бардачок его машины, а потом он выходит из квартиры и спускается на улицу, где его уже ждут Коннор и Эми.

* * *

Стив, в общем-то, не болен. Конечно, он восстанавливается после ранения, но он ведь даже не способен простужаться.

И все же он хреново себя чувствует и не может понять почему. Он пробует думать о Джеймсе, чтобы проверить, может быть он необычайно сильно по нему скучает, но дело не в этом. Он не чувствует обиды, он не тоскует – Джеймс вернется самое позднее завтра, если не вернется сегодня вечером. Просто вдруг, без предупреждения, он чувствует себя так, словно на него обрушили гору кирпичей. Он чувствует усталость всем телом, все конечности слишком тяжелые, а голова словно набита ватой.

Он ничего про это не говорит, но по бокам от него сидят двое из его лучших друзей, один из который квалифицированный полевой медик, а напротив него – медбрат, так что ему следовало бы догадаться, что ему и не нужно ничего говорить.

\- Коммандер? – Гари, с его натренированным глазом, замечает первым, немедленно вскакивает на ноги, а Стив кладет свои карты на стол и трясет головой, откидывается назад, останавливая его жестом.

\- Я в порядке, - говорит он, - просто, я просто...

Гари обходит стол, кладет руку на лоб Стива, и тот протягивает ему свое запястье. Гари кладет два пальца на пульс, смотрит на часы на другой руке.

\- Вы же знаете, что Джарвис мог бы вам это сказать?

\- Шшш, - добродушно останавливает его Гари, - помолчите немножко. – Но спустя какое-то время он качает головой. – Пульс не учащенный, равномерный.

\- Не, - говорит Стив, - я просто... – Он тяжело вздыхает. – Не знаю. Не знаю, что это... по ощущениям...

\- Ты устал? – спустя несколько секунд спрашивает Ванда, когда становится очевидно, что слова, которые он пытается подобрать, ему не даются.

\- Нет, - отвечает он.

\- Как тебе такой вопрос, - негромко спрашивает Сэм, - когда в последний раз Джеймс куда-то уходил?

Стив бросает на него выразительный взгляд.

\- Джеймс каждый день ходит на работу, - хрипит он, хмурится, удивляясь, как сильно у него пересохло в горле, смотрит на свою кружку, в которой пусто.

\- Я заварю чаю, - Ванда встает и забирает его кружку с собой.

\- Ребята, - говорит Стив, но Сэм кладет руку ему на плечо, прерывая его.

\- Разве не для этого нужны друзья? – говорит Сэм.

\- Чтобы подносить питье! – растягивает гласные Ванда, идя на кухню.

\- _Ребята,_ \- повторяет Стив.

\- Я много раз видел это в центре для ветеранов, - говорит Сэм. – Некоторые отлично себя чувствуют на Рождество, а потом им становится намного хуже в январе. Дело не в том, что они храбро делали вид, что все хорошо, дело в положительном эмоциональном подкреплении. Кроме того, ты же обычно спишь, когда он на работе, так?

Стив смотрит на него. Потом он делает глубокий вдох и закрывает глаза, выдыхая через нос.

\- Ну да, - отвечает он.

В кухне Ванда включает электрический чайник.

\- Как вы себя чувствуете? – спрашивает Гари, и у Стива создается впечатление, что если бы у него был с собой фонарик для проверки рефлексии зрачка, то он бы сейчас им воспользовался. – Джарвис, приглуши, пожалуйста, свет.

О. Так фонарик у него все-таки с собой.

Джарвис приглушает освещение.

\- Не моргайте и смотрите прямо перед собой, пожалуйста.

Гари какое-то время машет перед ним фонариком, а Стив делает, как ему сказано.

\- Прямой зрачковый рефлекс и реакция на свет в пределах нормы, - в конце концов говорит он, - следите за моим пальцем, пожалуйста.

Стив пытается, но зевает на середине проверки.

\- Извините, - говорит он.

Гари откладывает фонарик и машет рукой.

\- _Stai bene_ , - говорит он, и Джарвис снова делает освещение ярче, и чуть теплее, - Стив и не осознавал, что у него болят глаза, но, как обычно, симуляция ламп накаливания куда менее напрягает их. - _Come ti senti_?

\- Тяжело, - говорит Стив. – Как будто у меня сели батарейки.

Гари кивает.

\- _Sì_ , - говорит он. – Я пропишу вам горячий шоколад и одеяла. У вас есть удобный свитер?

\- Пропишете? А так можно? – спрашивает Стив.

\- Моя форма дает мне особые полномочия, - отвечает тот. – _Calmati_.

\- Я спокоен, - говорит Стив, и это чистая правда, - ему едва удается выжать из себя слова, так сильно у него заплетается язык.

\- Который сорт горячего шоколада? – спрашивает Ванда.

\- Не знаю, Док, - в притворном волнении отвечает Стив. – Апельсиновый достаточно мощный?

\- Начнем с апельсинового, а если к утру не будет изменений, то усилим до белого шоколада, - отвечает Гари, сжимая здоровое плечо Стива. – Держитесь, Стив, мы сделаем все возможное. – Он смотрит на Ванду. – Семьдесят кубиков растворимого апельсинового горячего шоколада и треть литра молока, срочно!

\- Слушаюсь, Капитан! – отвечает она, и это хотя бы смешит Стива.

\- О нет, мы его теряем, - Сэм накидывает одеяло на голову Стива. – Ага, я его потерял, кто-нибудь видел, куда он подевался?

\- А, _вот_ какой у меня костюм, - замечает Стив. – Я Сью Ричардс.

( _прим. перев_.: Сью Ричардс – одна из членов Фантастической Четверки, Невидимая Леди)

* * *

\- Wā sāi, ну ты _даешь_! – Эми кладет руку ему на плечо, осматривая с ног до головы.

Эми одета, как пиратка, и, хотя Джеймс знает, _кто_ она, он не может вспомнить имя.

\- Не могу вспомнить имя твоего персонажа, - говорит Джеймс, - но ты бич Китайских морей, верно?

Она широко улыбается.

\- _Zhèng_ _Y_ _ī s_ _ǎo_ , - представляется она. – Да! А ты...?

( _прим перев_.: Чжэн И сао (или госпожа Чжэн) - китайская морская разбойница, которая снискала славу самой успешной пиратки в истории.)

\- Я инкуб, - Джеймс обнажает клыки и проводит по ним языком. – Грррр.

Она смеется, обводит его взглядом.

\- Ладно, так, - говорит она. – Ну, я хочу сказать, во-первых, - она обводит рукой вокруг его лица, - контуры? Безупречно. Подводка? Безупречно. Я помню линзы и ресницы – правда, рога не припоминаю?

\- Неа, - отвечает Джеймс, - они со времен колледжа.

\- А ошейник?

И как же, черт побери, хорошо, что на нем восемь тонн макияжа, потому что он практически уверен, что под всеми этими слоями он стал багрового цвета.

\- Один раз был в костюме сексуального котика, - отвечает он, потому что они близки, но ей все равно не нужно знать, что у него это просто всегда под рукой.

\- Клево, - и она делает шаг назад, подводя его к машине.

\- Привет! – орет Коннор с места водителя, а Джеймс только и может, что смотреть на него.

В последнее время появилась тенденция к куда менее откровенным костюмам, чем те, что Джеймс видел на людях его нынешнего возраста, когда был маленьким, вероятно, потому что те, кому это не нравилось, когда он был маленьким, теперь выросли и сами управляют бизнесом, слава богу. Так что стало намного меньше «Сексуальных Кого-то-там» и «Стереотипных Кого-то еще» и намного больше исторических личностей и кошмарных каламбуров. Один раз Эми надела топ из морских ракушек и юбку, имитирующую куски бекона.

\- Я ру-сало-чка, - поясняла она, и ни один из тех, кому она это сказала, не смог удержаться, чтобы не застонать и нехотя улыбнуться.

Но дело в том, что когда Джеймс был ребенком, на Хэллоуин все наряжались Мстителями. Все. Если у вас было достаточно друзей, надо было заранее договариваться, кто кем будет, а еще иногда приходилось идти на компромисс и надевать разные версии костюмов (например, только у Тора было минимум пять разных причесок, из которых можно было выбирать, если считать тот ирокез из 21-го года, да и форма Стива много раз менялась). К счастью, прошло уже достаточно времени, чтобы большинство людей от этого отказалось, и теперь каждый год можно увидеть только одного-двух Мстителей, да иногда для группового костюма выбирают Мстителей, как самый простой вариант. Но Джеймс все равно не ожидал такого от Коннора.

\- Ты что, Черная Вдова? – не веря своим глазам, спрашивает Джеймс, и Коннор отбрасывает с лица пряди своего рыжего парика.

\- Нет! Я Надя Рюрик. – Понятно, то есть героиня, основанная на Черной Вдове, из сериала «Сверхчеловек». А потом, одновременно жутковато и соблазнительно, он улыбается и говорит «Привет, солдат,» - как в той серии на авианосце.

Джеймс смеется.

\- Фу, - говорит он, и они садятся в машину.

\- Я возмущен тем, что хотя Эми сказала, что у тебя буквально не было времени подготовиться, ты все равно выглядишь лучше меня, - Коннор смотрит на Джеймса в зеркало заднего вида.

\- Оо, Коннор, - говорит Эми. – Он всегда будет выглядеть лучше тебя.

Коннор укоризненно на нее смотрит.

\- Я определяю твою рабочую нагрузку, знаешь ли, - говорит он.

\- Ты потрясающе выглядишь, - отвечает Эми.

* * *

Вечер Стива проходит вполне приятно, он не тянется, но и не пролетает незаметно. В основном, они просто тихо разговаривают, что Стив очень ценит. Когда у него в руках горячий шоколад, а на коленях - плед, он странно себя чувствует: он раньше не замечал, учитывая, что температура в помещении контролируется, но сейчас осень реально чувствуется. Конечно, возможно, дело в «камине», видео которого Ванда попросила Джарвиса включить на телевизоре, и в конфетах для Хэллоуина, которые лежат посреди стола, как фишки для покера, хотя они и не делают ими ставки. Но когда все в костюмах и у него в руках теплый напиток, так легко прислониться к Ванде плечом (и, может быть, помочь ей выиграть несколько раз) и наслаждаться компанией своих друзей.

Только около половины двенадцатого, когда Гари потягивается и начинает тасовать колоду неизвестно в который раз, рассказывая Сэму про тирамису своей матери, Стив кое-что осознает и, поскольку он наполовину спит, то просто озвучивает это.

\- ...но все дело в Марсале моей _Nonno_ в сочетании с кофе, обжаркой которого знаменит...

\- Уже полдвенадцатого, - говорит Стив.

\- ...мой город.

И все прерываются и смотрят на него.

\- Эээ, - говорит Стив. – Извините.

Гари качает головой, поднимает руку.

\- _Figurati_ , - говорит он, _догадался. –_ Вы устали?

\- Нет, я просто..., - он смотрит на них троих. – Вы сильно опоздаете на вечеринку Тони.

\- _Uffa, accidenti_ , - бормочет Гари, _упс, черт_ , шлепая карты на стол, а потом воздевает руки к небу и смотрит на Сэма. – Он заметил.

\- И так неплохо получилось, - говорит ему Сэм, потом смотрит на Стива. – Мы не пойдем на вечеринку Тони.

Стив хмурится, садится ровнее и ставит свою кружку на стол.

\- Но ваши костюмы! – говорит он, а Ванда нежно кладет ладонь ему на руку, открытую закатанным рукавом – под одеялом стало жарковато.

\- Мы в костюмах, потому что Хэллоуин. Мы здесь, потому что мы твои друзья.

Стив не верит своим ушам, практически в ужасе.

\- Ох, черт, вам не нужно было...

\- Я полагаю, - говорит Ванда, тоном, не допускающим возражений, - и может она и намного моложе его, может она и практически ему как младшая сестра, но она также и женщина, которая знает, что делает, и, так же как и в случае с Эми, матерью Джеймса, Пегги и его собственной матерью, Стив совершенно неспособен этому противостоять, - что мы все взрослые люди, и сами приняли это решение, а также все получили удовольствие от своего вечера. Капитан?

\- Ага, - соглашается Сэм.

\- Капитан?

\- Так точно, мэм, - отвечает Гари, отдавая честь для пущей верности.

И Стив закатывает глаза, но она берет его за руку, сжимает пальцы.

\- Коммандер?

Он поджимает губы, но спустя миг сдается.

\- Ага, - говорит он. – Спасибо вам. И передайте мне вон ту конфету “Reese’s” кто-ни... – эй, а это что, “Butterfinger”?

( _прим.перев_.: Reese’s, Butterfinger - конфеты с начинкой из арахисового масла)

* * *

Примерно к полуночи они устают, и к этому времени Джеймс уже час или два как пил безалкогольные коктейли, как и Коннор, хотя и Эми не то чтобы пьяна. Она слегка наклюкалась примерно к половине десятого, что он заметил, потому что ее слегка шатало, когда песня «Monster Mash» играла в третий раз, но все они не любят много пить, и обычно выпивают, только когда общаются друг с другом, так что она остановилась после третьего коктейля и сейчас, кажется, снова почти нормально себя чувствует. К полуночи Эми собрала уже неколько номеров телефонов, от двух парней и девушки, что ее весьма повеселило, а Коннору пришлось отказать как минимум двоим. Джеймс отказал намного большему количеству поклонников, не то чтобы он тайно злорадствовал по этому поводу, он знает, что несвободен, но ему вроде как приятно, что люди считают его привлекательным.

И все же, когда Эми говорит, что пора бы домой, Джеймс берет телефон, чтобы посмотреть который час, и тогда... ну...

Он берет за руку Эми, вытаскивает ее на улицу на пару минут, чтобы они могли слышать хотя бы собственные мысли. Его чуть не сбивает с ног достаточно накачанный (и очень пьяный) Хи-Мен, танцующий с весьма пышным Скелетором, но им удается выбраться на улицу, и Джеймс прикусывает губу, пытаясь сперва обдумать, как сказать то, что он хочет сказать, хоть он и дрожит от холода.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает она, и он кивает.

\- Да, - отвечает он. – Но я думаю, что... Эймс, наверное, в этом году я пропущу просмотр фильма «Фокус-покус».

Эми наклоняет голову набок, слегка улыбается.

\- Да, - говорит она, - я так и думала. Вечер кино может подождать. Ты обратно ну-знаешь-куда?

\- Ага, - отвечает он. – Такси найти, правда, будет охренительно сложно.

Эми пожимает плечами.

\- Попроси Коннора тебя подбросить, - говорит она. – Я уверена, что он тебя отвезет.

Джеймс хихикает, не дает себе почесать под подбородком, потому что это испортит грим.

\- Ты просто хочешь посмотреть на выражение его лица, когда я ему скажу, - замечает Джеймс.

Эми ухмыляется.

\- Эээ, ну да? – она лезет в сумочку и достает его контейнер для линз. – Идем.

* * *

Коннор соглашается подвезти Джеймса, потому что он замечательный, и они загружаются в машину. Эми предлагает Джеймсу сесть на переднее сиденье (вообще-то, настаивает на этом, она явно хочет, чтобы ей максимально удобно было наблюдать за ними обоими), а потом Джеймс листает фото в телефоне.

\- Куда едем, к Эми? – спрашивает Коннор, но Джеймс качает головой.

\- Не в этом году, - отвечает он. – Ты бы не мог отвезти меня обратно в Башню?

Коннор хмурится.

\- Сегодня же Хэллоуин, - говорит он. – Ты серьезно собираешься работать допоздна?

Джеймс бросает взгляд на Эми, чувствует, как краснеет, и переводит взгляд на собственные колени.

\- Нет, - он поворачивает телефон экраном от себя, - я еду домой к своему бойфренду.

Коннор смотрит на телефон, у него отвисает челюсть, он хмурится, берет телефон и подносит к самому лицу. Он увеличивает картинку, наверное, ища следы Фотошопа, а потом смотрит на Джеймса. А потом смотрит на Эми.

\- Ты знала об этом? – спрашивает он.

\- Да! – отвечает она. – Он сказал мне в четверг. Представляешь, Коннор, в четверг я _познакомилась со Стивом Роджерсом_.

Коннор смотрит на Джеймса.

\- Ты же знаешь, что ему сорок лет?

Джеймс чувствует, как улыбка соскальзывает с его лица.

Ну, не могло же все пройти идеально, да? Он забирает телефон обратно.

\- Ему сорок два, - отвечает он. – Я заметил.

\- А тебе двадцать один.

\- Коннор...

\- Ты уверен, что он вообще...

\- Мы официально встречаемся с пятнадцатого мая.

\- Официально? – повторяет Коннор. – Не помню, чтобы видел что-то такое в газетах...

\- Я имею в виду, что трахаемся мы дольше, чем встречаемся, - резко отвечает Джеймс. – А встречаемся мы уже полгода, но знаешь что? – Он открывает дверцу машины. – Можешь думать, что хочешь, я возьму гребаное такси.

Он пытается вылезти, но Коннор хватает его за запястье.

\- Погоди, - говорит он, - погоди, Джеймс, погоди, прости меня.

Джеймс останавливается, но скрежещет зубами, оборачивается через плечо.

\- Мы вместе уже полгода, и я люблю его.

Коннор выглядит расстроенным.

\- И, - продолжает Джеймс, - он говорит, что тоже меня любит, и у меня нет причин ему не верить. Он был первоначальным Капитаном Америка, черт побери.

\- Я просто волнуюсь, - говорит Коннор, а Джеймс качает головой.

\- Я понимаю, - отвечает он. – Но волноваться надо было шесть месяцев тому назад, когда мы просто трахались. Или в июне, когда он не мог сказать мне в ответ «я люблю тебя». Но сейчас? Неа, Коннор. Ты не обязан за меня радоваться, но я не ребенок.

\- Но он в два раза тебя старше, - говорит Коннор.

\- А ты мне не мать. Это _Стив Роджерс_ , в конце концов, а не гребаный Джакомо Казанова!

Коннор отпускает его, но Джеймс остается в машине. Джеймс слышит, как Коннор тяжело вздыхает.

\- Я отвезу тебя в Башню, - говорит он. – Прости меня.

И Джеймсу нужно принять решение, потому что он на самом деле не хочет оставаться в машине после ссоры, но, с другой стороны, Коннор попытался извиниться. Ну и еще такси – это проблема.

\- Спасибо, - в конце концов говорит Джеймс, но упорно не смотрит в сторону Коннора на протяжении всей поездки.

* * *

Стив смутно ощущает, что свет начинает гаснуть, и приходит в себя, чтобы поцеловать Ванду в щеку в ответ, когда она целует его.

\- Простите, со мной не очень весело, - говорит он.

\- Дружище, тебя четырежды ранили, - отвечает Сэм. – Подумаешь, веселье, я рад, что ты не помер.

Стив слабо улыбается.

\- Хотя мне бы, наверное, очень пошла ваша форма, - говорит ему Гари, и на этот раз Стив посмеивается вслух.

\- Погодите, - говорит Стив, и Гари останавливается. – Я знаю, что я пока дежурю на офисе, и все такое, но можно мне уже начать заниматься, чтобы вернуться в форму?

\- А ты не в форме? – спрашивает Ванда, и Стив сдвигает одеяло чуть пониже.

\- Я хотел бы осмотреть вас в понедельник, - отвечает Гари. – Позвольте мне убедиться, что раны закрылись, кости зажили. Хорошо?

\- _Sì, grazie_ , - кивает Стив, и Гари улыбается.

\- Я возьму эту печеньку с собой в качестве оплаты, - говорит он, и Стив улыбается ему в ответ.

\- Принести тебе еще попить, пока мы не ушли? – спрашивает Ванда, но Стив качает головой, снова закрывает глаза и опускает голову на спинку дивана.

\- Я в порядке, - говорит он. – Не забудьте свои конфеты.

\- Я оставлю конфеты тебе, - говорит Ванда.

\- Ух, ты замечательная, - отвечает Стив, потом они желают друг другу спокойной ночи, и Стив остается один.

Он не встает. Он даже не открывает снова глаза – кто бы то ни был, кто попросил Джарвиса приглушить освещение, все правильно сделал, считает Стив. А диван такой удобный, одеяло такое теплое. Его желудок полон горячего шоколада, и он отлично провел вечер. Он легко засыпает.

* * *

Джеймс обнимает Эми на прощание, когда вылезает из машины. Он желает Коннору спокойной ночи, говорит, что увидится с ним в понедельник. У них все нормально, хотя Джеймс еще не совсем простил ему такую реакцию, пусть это и было из лучших побуждений.

\- Передай привет Стиву! – говорит Эми, и Джеймс улыбается.

\- Передам, - и он заходит внутрь, а Джарвис позволяет ему попасть в лифт и подняться наверх.

В гостиной почти темно, когда Джеймс входит, и он чуть было не направляется в спальню, но замечает видео с камином, а также нечто, напоминающее бледный след краски на спинке дивана, и Джеймс понимает, что это отблеск света на кончиках волос Стива.

Он чувствует внезапный прилив нежности, не может сдержать улыбку. На столе лежат конфеты, и колода карт, а на столешнице в кухне стоят свежевымытые кружки – возможно, у Стива были гости. В кружке на столе перед Стивом, который спит сидя, посередине дивана, еще остался может сантиметр чего-то, напоминающего какао, и Джеймс подходит и садится рядом, на краешек. Голова Стива запрокинута назад, веки темные, но гладкие, ресницы, как обычно, раскинулись веером, от тепла у него раскрылись поры, а рот расслаблен.

Джеймс убирает волосы со лба Стива, кладет другую руку ему на колено. Обычно Джеймс бы просто свернулся калачиком рядом со Стивом, но бедро Стива еще заживает, и, вероятно, для него куда лучше будет спать лежа в постели, чем сидя на диване.

\- Стив, - негромко говорит он, улыбается, когда лоб Стива морщится. – Стив?

\- Ммм, - Стив сжимает губы, потом облизывает их, щурится, приоткрывая глаза, хотя свет почти не горит.

\- Привет, - Джеймс проводит костяшками пальцев по мягкой со сна щеке Стива.

Руки Стива шевелятся под одеялом, он перекатывает голову по спинке дивана, смотрит на Джеймса и...

\- _Уаахх!_ – вскрикивает он, дергаясь назад и вскидывая руки, но потом шок улетучивается, его глаза снова закрываются и он откидывается на спинку. – Боже.

Ох, _черт_ , Джеймс же все еще в гриме.

\- О боже мой, - говорит он, когда до него доходит. – Ох надо же, прости, пожалуйста...

Стив смеется.

\- Все нормально, - отвечает он. – Не переживай, все нормально. – Он делает глубокий вдох, прижимает одну обернутую в одеяло руку к груди, открывает глаза и смотрит в потолок. – Ого. – Потом он перекатывает голову и снова смотрит на Джеймса. – Хорошо провел время?

Джеймс покачивает головой из стороны в сторону.

\- Ну, в основном, - говорит он. – Я тебе завтра расскажу.

\- Конечно, - отвечает Стив. – Встань, покажись.

Джеймс сперва наклоняется за поцелуем, и Стив издает негромкий звук, когда чувствует клыки. Потом Джеймс отрывается от него и встает.

\- Отличные рога, - замечает Стив. – Сам сделал?

\- Угу, - Джеймс улыбается, прикасается кончиком языка к одному из клыков. – Один раз я был сатиром.

Стив проводит по нему взглядом, задержавшись на ошейнике, потом снова смотрит в глаза Джеймсу.

\- Думаю, я бы предпочел черную краску для тела, - говорит он, - но это дело вкуса.

Джеймс наклоняет голову набок, а потом до него доходит – _черт!_ Ну да, парень, сражавшийся с _Красным Черепом_ вряд ли считает красную кожу сексуальной.

\- Иди сюда, - Стив откидывает одеяло в сторону.

Джеймс делает два шага вперед, а потом понимает, что Стив хочет, чтобы он сел ему на колени верхом.

\- Я могу это выдержать, - говорит Стив, - честное слово.

\- Не уверен, что кожаные штаны выдержат, - но Джеймс со скрипом двигается вперед и ставит одно колено рядом с ногами Стива, потом хватается за спинку дивана и умудряется поднять и вторую ногу на диван. – Что скажешь, инкуб - да, инкуб – нет?

Руки Стива опускаются на его бедра.

\- Хмм, инкуб – как-нибудь вечерком тебе надо будет нарядиться так исключительно для меня, - отвечает Стив, и Джеймс широко улыбается.

Потом он смотрит на Стива, на его бледную кожу и сияющие глаза, на темные круги под глазами и густую щетину.

\- Бедный Коммандер, - как можно соблазнительнее мурлыкает он, наклоняется, чтобы поднести губы к самому уху Стива. – Должно же быть что-то, что я мог бы для вас сделать?

По телу Стива пробегает настоящая дрожь, его пальцы сжимаются крепче на бедрах Джеймса, он откидывает голову назад. Джеймс отодвигается и смотрит на него, а Стив глядит на него снизу вверх, зачарованный, с таким открытым выражением лица, что кажется, будто у Джеймса действительно есть магическая способность гипнотизировать – глаза Стива широко распахнуты, брови приподняты, губы слегка приоткрыты. На его скулах лежит нежный румянец.

Он молодо выглядит, решает Джеймс, и седина на его висках и в постоянно отрастающей бороде никак этому не мешает. Джеймс выпрямляет спину, держит голову высоко, но опускает глаза – он не высок, но сидя вот так он чуть выше Стива, и он надеется, что это слегка усилит создающуюся иллюзию. Стив не отводит глаз от Джеймса, все смотрит и смотрит на него снизу вверх, словно он поверить не может, что Джеймс настоящий, а Джеймс медленно опускает голову, не поднимает плечи, чтобы шея казалась длиннее, и Стив приподнимает подбородок, встречая его на полпути, когда Джеймс коротко его целует. На вкус поцелуй не так уж плох – в основном, чувствуется шоколад – но Джеймс прерывает поцелуй, чтобы потереться щекой о челюсть Стива, поцеловать его в шею. Стив негромко стонет, одна его рука перемещается с бедра Джеймса ему на спину, а Джеймс погружает пальцы в волосы Стива и запускает их под воротник его рубашки. Он слышит, как Стив негромко ахает, когда он целует его в шею, там, где проходит артерия, потом издает еще один тихий звук, когда Джеймс начинает исследовать кожу Стива губами, потом языком, потом...

\- Упс, - говорит он. – Ха, черт, я потерял клык.

\- Ой, он..., - Стив фыркает, потом хихикает, а потом начинает тихо смеяться, а Джеймс отодвигается и смотрит на него. Когда Стив видит Джеймса с одиноким оставшимся клыком, он начинает смеяться громче. – Он упал..., - говорит он, - ...он... Он у меня за шиворотом, извини!

Джеймс тоже смеется, но вынимает второй клык, откидывается назад в объятиях Стива и кладет его на стол.

\- Я достану его через минутку, - говорит он, потом приподнимается на коленях, запускает обе руки в волосы Стива и целует его. – Ммм, соскучился по тебе.

\- Я тоже по тебе соскучился, - говорит Стив. – Не хочешь доставить мне огромное удовольствие и переместиться со всем этим в спальню?

Джеймс прикусывает губу.

\- Мне нужно принять душ, - говорит он, - но после этого – да.

Глаза Стива вспыхивают, улыбка становится шире.

\- Отлично! – говорит он. – Тогда поторопись, малыш, и не забудь снять линзы.

Джеймс слезает с коленей Стива и встает, вновь скрипя своими кожаными штанами. Он подбирает клык со стола и снимает ботинки, пока Стив вытаскивает второй клык из-под джемпера, а потом он отправляется заскочить в душ, пока Стив будет готовиться ко сну.

* * *

С любым полноценным сексом нужно подождать, решают они, потому что Стив слишком устал, чтобы подготовиться. Вместо этого он притягивает Джеймса под одеялом, чтобы тот наполовину оказался сверху, прижимает их бедра друг к другу, хотя его член по-прежнему особо ничего не делает, разве что чуть набухает.

Джеймс целует его губы и щеки, шею и плечи, прижимается губами ко впадинке на горле Стива, запускает язык в ложбинки под его челюстью. Пальцы Стива подрагивают на коже Джеймса, но он вытягивается, обнимает его и дает Джеймсу свободный доступ к своей коже, а тот пускает в ход все свои лучшие приемчики.

\- Утром, - задыхаясь, просит Джеймс, - когда ты будешь в душе, разбуди меня.

Стив хмурится.

\- Ээ, - говорит он, - я утром пойду в церковь, милый.

Джеймс чуть отодвигается, хлопает глазами, глядя на него.

\- Ты достаточно хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Брови Стива взмывают вверх.

\- Надеюсь: завтра день, когда обязательно нужно идти в церковь, День всех святых. Первое ноября. Если ты отмечаешь церковные праздники, конечно, - объясняет он. – Особенно в этом году, потому что он выпадает на воскресенье, так что...

Джеймс коротко кивает.

\- А, - говорит он. – Нет, не отмечаю. Ты же не поедешь на байке?

\- Боже, нет, - отвечает Стив. – Я возьму машину и пойду на самую позднюю службу из трех, я не мазохист. У тебя вот тут осталась краска.

Пальцы Стива прикасаются к точке за ухом Джеймса, у основания.

\- Какое совпадение, у тебя тоже, дай-ка сотру, - говорит он, и Стив улыбается, когда Джеймс целит в ту же точку на его голове, что он указал на Джеймсе, только языком.

Довольно скоро Стив перестает улыбаться, но судя по тому, как он звучит и двигается, это точно не потому, что он не получает удовольствия. Он что-то бормочет, задыхается, стонет, и Джеймс чувствует, как сокращаются мышцы его бедер. Он также чувствует явный интерес Стива, но ничего не говорит по этому поводу, хотя это самое сильное возбуждение, что он замечал с тех пор, как Стив вернулся домой. Судя по тому, как двигается Стив, это и самое сильное возбуждение, что чувствовал сам Стив за это время.

Джеймс улыбается, не отрываясь от его губ, проводит рукой по боку Стива, только чтобы почувствовать, как тот выгибается, прижимаясь ближе.

Понадобится еще несколько дней, может быть, даже меньше, и Джеймс – равно как и Стив, судя по всему, – ждет этого _с нетерпением_.


End file.
